Chasing Echoes
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Okay, Tom comes back. Jude's with Mason. Sound interesting? Open me and read! Incomplete. Pulled Down. Rewritten. Read Restless Affinity
1. like a photo

_**chasing echoes**_

_**plot: okay, so Katelyn Tarver fans probably know this song, but that's not the point. The song is used for Jude. I don't even know where this story is going…Just read on…**_

_**Hope you guys like, no, LUV it! Drop a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**like a photo**_

_Jude settled on the stool, fiddling with her fingers. Screaming brought her back from her thoughts, as tears welled in her eyes._

"_Okay…this is a new one…it's called Chasing Echoes…It." Her voice faltered, and she swallowed hard, looking out at the audience, which mostly consisted of pre and teenage girls. Girls who knew how she felt. Wait, no they didn't…Because normal humans aren't supposed to feel like they're lost, wondering endlessly, all awhile someone is stomping on their throat, expecting the littlest thing to make them break down…Because that's how she feels._

_She looked down at one girl in the front row and smiled. The girl was dressed fully in black, just like Jude, tears full in her eyes._

"_Like a photo_

_Like a second thought_

_Always sliding, I just think a lot_

_I still wonder_

_Am I still stuck, I your head_

_In your head_

_Like I'm waiting _

_Like I'm straining to feel_

_I can't stand_

_I wanted you still_

_I still wonder_

_Am I still stuck in your head _

_In your head_

_Are you really gone_

_Are you moving on_

_Tell me tell me_

_Are you really gone_

_I sing you this song_

_Will you tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I can't let go_

_I can't let go_

_Now I'm left here chasing echoes_

_Standing frozen in the memories_

_What you're taking is still lingering_

_Every promise_

_Every whispering_

_In my head_

_In my head_

_In the shadow of my reverie_

_A distraction to forget the need_

_Is there truth to what I perceive _

_In my head_

_In my head_

_Are you really gone_

_Are you moving on _

_Tell me tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_Are you really gone_

_I sing you this song_

_Will you tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I can't let go  
I can't let go_

_Now I'm left here chasing echoes_

_Chasing echoes_

_Chasing echoes_

_I can't let go_

_I can't let go_

_Like a photo _

_Like a second thought_

_Always siding_

_I just think a lot_

_I still wonder_

_Am I still stuck in your head_

_In your head_

_Are you really gone _

_Are you moving on _

_Tell me tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_Are you really gone_

_I sing you this song_

_Will you tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_Are you really gone _

_Are you moving on _

_Tell me tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_Are you really gone_

_I sing you this song_

_Will you tell me_

_Where did we go wrong_

_I can't let go_

_I can't let go_

_Now I'm left here chasing echoes_

_I'm left here chasing echoes…"_

_Jude opened her eyes as the tears dripped down her cheeks. There was no screaming…no applause. The stadium was filled with sobs. She lowered the mic as she choked on one of her own, causing everyone to cry harder._

"_Thank you…" She dropped the mic on the stage and ran off. A dark-haired male caught her, and her hands crashed against his shoulders as she cried into his shoulder._

"_Shh…" She clung to his shirt, crying harder at the sound of the audience still sobbing._

"_He's not coming back…"_

"_Hey, look at me…" She looked up at her friend. "You don't need him…You've got me…" He kissed her softly, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, turning it into a real kiss._

"_Everything's gonna be okay, girl…"_

"_I believe that…now…" She smiled, settling back down, flat on her feet._

"_Jude…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too, Mas…"_


	2. like a second thought

_**chapter 2**_

_**like a second thought**_

_Claimer: Hey guys, I just wanna mention that the song in this chapter, "I lied" is by me. I wrote it spur-of-the-moment, so it's nothing spectacular, so feel free to comment on it…or not, I don't care. JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!_

_4 Months later_

"_Jude Harrison and Mason Fox get engaged, read about it on page 58…" Sadie threw the magazine on the counter as Jude read off another headline._

"_Jude and Mason's first interview together. More on page 22."_

"_Listen to this." Kwest chuckled, wrapping his arm around Portia. Liam smiled at Sadie, though they were hardly paying attention._

"_Jude Harrison and Mason Fox to wed, though there were rumors of Fox being gay last year. 'Was I? As far as I know, yeah. But something about that girl changed me…I fell in love…at first I shrugged it off as sisterly love, but I realized there was something more.' _

_When did Mr. Fox realize it was something more? 'After Tom left.' When asked to comment on Tom Who?, Mason shrugged it off, and said that it was someone who was no longer existent in their lives._

_'As far as I know, he left Canada, and that's all that matters.' Could this "Tom" Be someone who's caused corruption in the past between Jude and Mason? Or maybe it's Tom Quincy, who disappeared from Toronto last January, shortly after being trapped in a studio space with Jude. He was last seen leaving Jude at Juicer. No word on how Tom feels about this situation. (we were unable to reach former friends of Tom, or him and his publicist.) Only time will tell, though."_

"_That's funny." _

"_Yeah, I guess..." Mason smiled and grabbed another magazine._

"_Instant Stars Falling For Each other. Juson Gets Engaged. Read more on page 33."_

"_Juson?"_

"_Don't ask me…" They all laughed. Jude sipped her starbucks, and turned to face Mason when someone caught her eye._

"_Speaking of not asking…" She ran over and hugged the two people in the doorway._

"_Dad! Yvette!" Sadie, Liam, and Mason quickly followed. "What're you doing home!?"_

"_well, I thought I might come walk my daughter down the aisle tomorrow…"_

"_But, Italy…and the weather…"_

"_It's fine…I lied…we wanted to surprise you guys…" He smiled, pushing a strand of hair of Jude's face. She smiled, tossing her hair around._

"_Jude…"_

"_Well, we should be recording anyway…Do you guys want to…watch?"_

"_Sure…" They followed her, and the 8 walked into studio b._

"_So I take it Jude Harrison has a new song?"_

"_Yep…" She opened her journal and set it in front of Kwest. When he gave her the go-ahead, she began to sing._

"_I moved on _

_I'm letting go_

_I thought you should know_

_He held my hand_

_And he led me through_

_He did everything you couldn't do_

_And maybe I lied_

_But so did you_

_And yeah baby, I cried_

_Yeah, unlike you_

_Oh…_

_Don't come back_

_I've let you go_

_I'm starting to laugh again_

_I thought you should know_

_Oh…_

_And maybe I lied_

_But so did you_

_And yeah baby, I cried,_

_Yeah, unlike you_

_And maybe I'll smile_

_But don't hang on_

_Cuz I'm gone_

_And maybe I'm lying _

_Or maybe I'm laughing_

_But I won't let you see_

_Cuz you're the one who decided_

_Who decided to let me be_

_So I need you to see…_

_Oh…and maybe I lied_

_But so did you_

_And yeah baby, I cried,_

_Yeah, unlike you_

_And I've decided to smile_

_You no longer cause me tears_

_So don't hang on,_

_Cause I think I'm finally gone…_

_mm…"_

_She opened her eyes, smiling. Everyone else clapped from the sound booth._

"_Jude, that was amazing!" Stuart cooed from the mixing booth. She laughed and sighed._

"_Time to be your 21 _

_Time be your only one_

_To almost be you're way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun_

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last_

_Time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run_

_Mm…Time to-" Jude stared at her phone, scared to answer it. Before the chorus ended, she answered it, turning it to speaker phone._

"_Hello…" She heard breathing. "If you're there, answer. Otherwise I'm hanging up."_

_More static. She groaned. "five…four…three…two…o-"_

"_I'm coming home." The line went dead. She looked up at everyone and shrugged._

"_Who was it?" she walked into the mixing booth._

"_No one…Do you guys wanna get outta here?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_Like, say…dinner and a week in New York…On me?"_

"_Jude, you've got to be crazy!?"_

"_No…I need to get some newness in my life…and I don't want to do it alone…" She looked around at the eight with a pleading look._

"_Fine, we'll go…on one condition…you have to let us help pay."_

"_Fine, whatever…lets just go…"_


	3. always silent I just think alot

_**chapter 3**_

_**always silent I just think a lot**_

_okay, dunno if I'm gonna use any songs in this chapter, but if I do, the owners name will be at the bottom of the chapter. Anyway, onto the story._

_2 days later-in NYC_

_Jude walked down 7th Street, sipped a hot chocolate. The wind blew, causing her to pull her jacket closer. She looked up at the building in front of her. It was NYC's G-major. She looked inside and saw several people standing around. She shrugged and entered. A few girls turned and smiled._

"_Well, well, well…If it isn't Jude Harrison."_

"_And if it isn't Aly and AJ." She smiled and walked over to hug the girls. _

"_What are you doing in New York?"_

"_I needed to get out of Toronto…a new change of pace, ya know…"_

"_Yeah…So, you're getting married in 10 days!"_

"_Yeah…oh, yeah!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two crisp white envelopes. "These are for you two…"_

"_Thanks…" They took them and laid them on the counter._

"_So..."_

"Actually, I have to be going…I promised Mason I'd meet him back at the hotel at 10, and its quarter-to."

"_Okay…see you later…"_

_The girls smiled as Jude walked out. She began walking again, and pulled her mp3 player out. She began listening to Chasing Echoes as she sipped down the last of her hot chocolate. She threw the cup in a trash can, and continued her quest back to the hotel._

_She noticed a guy playing a keyboard on the street, and stopped. There was a small sign next to him. 'Looking for a singer.' She shrugged and sat down._

_He stopped playing and she placed sheet music on the stand. He nodded without looking at her. _

"_Like a photo  
like a second thought  
always siding_

_I just think a lot"_

_The man looked up at her, continuing to play. She closed her eyes._

"I still wonder  
am I still stuck in your head  
in your head  
Like I'm waiting  
like I'm straining to feel 

_I can't understand  
I wanted you still" She smiled, feeling her eyes burn.  
_

"_I still wonder  
am I still stuck in your head  
in your head_

are you really gone  
are you moving on  
tell me tell me  
where did we go wrong  
are you really gone

_I sing you this song  
will you tell me  
where did we go wrong  
I cant let go  
I cant let go  
now I'm left here chasing echoes" She let a tear fall onto her jeans, but continued to sing strong and loud. People stopped, laying money on her jacket that she'd laid on the ground._

"Standing frozen in the memories  
what you're taking is still lingering  
every promise  
every whispering  
in my head  
in my head

in the shadow of my reverie  
a distraction to forget the need  
its the truth to what I can see  
in my head  
in my head…" She opened her eyes and looked at natives and tourists pass by through blurry eyes. The man continued to look at her in awe.

"Are you really gone  
are you moving on  
tell me tell me  
where did we go wrong?" She chuckled lightly.  


"_Are you really gone_

_I sing you this song  
will you tell me  
where did we go wrong  
I can't let go  
I can't let go  
now I'm left here chasing echoes…" A sob caught in her throat, but she continued, not letting it affect her singing._

"Chasing echoes  
chasing echoes 

_I can't let go  
I can't let go_

like a photo  
like a second thought  
always siding  
I just think a lot…" She chuckled again, letting the tears fall. He face suddenly was no longer full of light and color. She looked pale.

"I still wonder  
am I still stuck in your head  
in your head

are you really gone  
are you moving on  
tell me tell me  
where did we go wrong  
are you really gone  
I sing you this song  
will you tell me  
where did we go wrong?" She dug her nails into her palm, drawing blood. For him…this was for him…

"Are you really gone  
are you moving on  
tell me tell me  
where did we go wrong  
are you really gone  
I'm done singing this song  
will you tell me  
where did we go wrong  
I cant let go  
I cant let go  
now I'm left here chasing echoes  
I'm left here chasing echoes"

_She felt the man lay a hand over hers, causing her to choke on a sob. She looked at the ground as he turned her to him._

"_You don't have to cry anymore…" She looked up._

"_You left…"_

"_And I'm still gone…but you don't have to cry anymore…" He wiped a tear away. She looked back down at her blood covered hand. He grabbed a napkin under his coffee, and placed it over her hand._

"_I can't stop without you…"_

"_Yes you can…Just tell yourself that you can, and you will…let yourself believe it…"_

"No…" She cried, pushing her forehead against his.

"_Jude…"  
_

"_No…" She cried. He caressed her cheek, and she rolled her head into his hand. He sighed, fighting his emotions._

"_Jude…please…"_

"_I can't…" She leaned into him, and his lips brushed against hers._

"_You can't do this to me…it hurts too much…that's why I had to leave you…"_

"_No…I need you…" She sobbed, letting her tears fall onto his thumbs. He brushed her cheeks with them._

"_You don't need me…you're engaged…"_

"_I love Mason…But he's not you…I love you…"_

"_No you don't…I can't let you love me…I'd only hurt you…"_

"_You're hurting me more now! Be with me!" Her tears continued to fall as she looked into his icy, piercing blue eyes._

"_I don't know…" He turned his head away, but she turned it back._

"_Jude…" She ignored the person calling her name._

"_Now or never…" She looked him square in the eye. "You get me today, right here, right now…or never…if you say no, then I'm choosing to believe that you don't love me…"_

"_I…" He cocked his head to the side, getting the painful expression he'd had on his face 2 years before._

"_Five…four…three…two…o-" He cut off her counting with a kiss. The person calling her name stopped..._

_And then someone screamed…_


	4. i wonder am i still stuck 1

_**Chapter 4**_

_**i still wonder am i still stuck**_

_Jude opened her eyes to see Mason._

"_Hey…" Her voice was hoarse._

"_Hey…feeling okay?"_

"I guess…what happened?"

"They don't really know…they said someone brought you in after you collapsed. Do you remember what happened?"  


"_Um…I was singing Chasing Echoes with a guy on the street, and then we were talking, and then…I gotta admit, it's a little fuzzy…"_

"_Jude…" A man stepped in the room. "Thank god…"_

_Tommy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Tommy…what happened?"_

"I don't know…you just passed out in my arms…were you feeling well today?"

"Yeah, fine…" The doctor walked in.

"_Ms. Harrison…Your test results are in, and it seems to be just a small case of the flu…you should be fine by tomorrow…"_

She nodded. "Okay…"

_The doctor walked out, and the boys turned back to her._

"_Jude…is there anything you want from the hotel?"_

"_Um…my sweater would be nice…Thanks, mas…"_

"No problem, hun…" He stood and kissed her forehead.

"_Rest while I'm gone…Quincy, make sure she doesn't try anything stupid…"_

"I will…" Mason walked out.

"_Jude…what happened at the coffee shop today…"_

"Tommy don't…can you just leave it until we get home?"

"_Yeah…" He smiled solemnly, and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She smiled, closing her eyes. _

_4 Days Later_

_Jude sat down in the sound booth and began to strum her guitar for the umpteenth time. Tommy sighed._

"_The sooner you get this damn song finished, the sooner the both of us can go home!"_

"_Well maybe I can't write!"_

"Then use something old!"

"_No!" She stormed into the mixing booth, and he jumped up in front of her, anger flaring._

"_Damn it Tom! Leave me alone!!!"_

"_NO!" He kissed her hard, shoving her against the wall. She growled, but he kissed harder…_

_(Needless to say…2 hours later) Jude snuggled closer to Tommy in his bed. He smiled, playing with her hair. He might regret it in the morning…but morning was another 8 hours away. He looked down at her and smiled._

_She groaned and looked up at him._

"_Hey, girl…" She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. He rolled over, interlocking their fingers._

"_mm…Tom…" He kissed her neck. "I'm tired…and I still don't feel very well…"_

"_Okay girl…I'll let you off tonight…" He rolled over, letting her snuggle next to him again._

"_Jude?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_What about Mason?"_

"_I…I don't wanna think about him right now…just us…okay?"_

_He nodded and kissed her head…_


	5. in your head in your head 1

_**in your head, in your head**_

_**chapter 5**_

_Disclaimer: You guys know i hate these things. Just letting you know, the song in this chapter, "Angel" is by the wonderful Beverley Mitchelle. If you check out he website, or her myspace, you can hear it...I LOVE IT! For any Beverley fans out there, the album is due on the 12 of December! Here's the links_

_Myspace- /thebeverleymitchelle_  
Her website- www.thebeverleymitchelle. com

Jude walked into the studio, glowing. 

"_Jude ELIZABETH Harrison!!!" She stopped and looked over at Sadie._

"_What?"_

"_You are SOO bad! You and Mason so hooked up last night!"_

"_uhh, no we didn't!" She looked at Sadie, angered._

"_Yes you did! You're glowing!" Jude caught on._

"_Oh…well…either way, it's none of your business…Where's Tom?"_

"_In studio A, waiting for you."_

"_Okay." She grabbed a doughnut that was lying in a box on the counter and walked to Studio A._

_Tommy sat scribbling on a piece of paper when she walked in._

"_Hey…"_

"_Hey…how's life?"_

"_We need to talk…Like really need to talk…"_

"_Okay…but shouldn't we record first?"_

"_No…this is more important…" He motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him._

"_I think I'll stand…"_

"_Jude…" She sighed and sat down. He looked down at the soundboard and then back at her._

"_Last night…It…It can't…"_

"_What Tom?"_

"_We have to agree that it'd never happened…" He sighed as tears filled his eyes._

"_No!" She stood up quickly, anger and sadness present in her expression._

"_Jude…just hear me out…" She walked to the door, but he stopped her at the door, locking it._

"_Just listen to me…"_

"_Fine…" She stared at the floor._

"_Jude…you're 17…and last night was-"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WAS ILLEGAL! You wanted it as much as me!!!" She screamed in his face._

_He looked down, apology written all over his face._

"_Jude, I…"_

"_NO!!!" She hit him in the chest several times before he grabbed her arms. No…No…NO!!!" He pulled her to him and held her._

_Her cries and 'no's' became muffled as she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair and back, attempting to calm her._

_J.POV._

'_No…' She breathed in the warm scent of his cologne and after shave. He was everything she'd ever thought she would've hated in music and even in life…and now the one guy she'd hated the most 5 years ago, she couldn't get enough of..._

_T.POV._

'_I love you…but we can't do this…we just can't…I can't risk hurting you, OR getting in trouble with the law.' She continued to pound on his chest, yet clinging to him for dear life._

"_Jude…Jude…" He pushed her back. "You should go…"_

"_Tommy, no!" More tears fell from her eyes._

"_Jude, please…Don't make this harder than it already is…"_

"_Stop! Why do you keep doing this!?"_

"_Because! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"_You never want to hurt me! But that's what you always end up doing!!!! Don't you see that! Every time you tell me to walk away, you hurt me more. I mean, what's wrong with me? Do I have some disease that makes guys prone to me?"_

"_No…"_

"_Am I ugly to you?!"_

"_No, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"_

"_Then what's wrong with me?!"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Then why do you keep pushing me away! God Tommy! I can only keep the door open so long! And every time, you push me further and further!!!! So what is it? Help me out! Tell me what I do wrong!!!" _

_He stared at her, soaking in the hurtful words._

"_I can't answer that question, Jude…"_

"_WHY!!!???"_

"_Because…I told you last year, and I'll tell you again…You're asking, the wrong, guy!!!" He crashed his lips against hers, grabbing a handful of her hair. After a few minutes he pulled away._

"_That doesn't answer my question, Quincy…"_

"_Jude…" he groaned, turning away from her._

"_No! Look at me!"_

_He turned around. "I can't answer that question, because I don't have it! You always ask me what's wrong with you! But I can't answer you because I don't think that there's anything wrong with you! Don't you see that!?" He caressed her cheek, but she slapped his hand away._

"_STOP! If you don't wanna be with me, then don't touch me!"_

"_You're engaged!!!"_

"_I wouldn't be if you would actually be with me!!!"_

"_Jude! Don't you see that we can't!?" _

"WHATS WITH ALL THE YELLING!!!???" Darius stepped in the room.

"_It's nothing…" Jude turned her head away._

"_Then get to recording! I want a single before either of you leaves!"_

_He walked out and Jude sat down with her journal. Tommy stared at her as she wrote. When she finished, she threw it in front of him and then walked to the sound booth. He watched her and gave her the go ahead when it was okay._

"_ANGEL _

Have you ever met an angel?  
Whose smile is like the sun.  
Whose laugh is like a melody  
Reaches everyone

Have you ever hugged an angel?  
Swept up in their embrace  
I swear, there's nothing  
In this world that makes you feel that safe

Have you ever really loved an angel?  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again.  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel?  
Say goodbye, Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My best friend

Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you are not alone  
Every now and then I  
Feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me  
I'm guided by that light

Have you ever really loved an angel?  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel?  
Say goodbye, Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My Best Friend

I have really loved an angel  
And I will never be the same again  
I have had to let go of my angel.  
Say goodbye  
Let 'em fly  
My angel,  
My best friend…"

_She sighed and walked into the sound booth._

"_What's really in your head Jude?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Last night…It can't not mean anything to you…Because it's breaking my heart that you say it doesn't…"_

"_I never said that it didn't mean anything…It means everything to me…I just…we can't be doing this…it's illegal…"_

"_Tommy…listen to yourself…who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?"_

_He looked down at the soundboard._

"_Look, Jude… I can't change this situation... as much as I want to…I love you, but…" He stopped._

"_Did you just say you love me?"_

"_I…No, just leave it…" He pushed several buttons on the soundboard. More tears filled her eyes._

"_Fine, Tom…_

_Have you ever really loved an angel_

_Once you have you'll never be the same_

_Have you ever had to let go of an angel_

_Say goodbye_

_Let 'em fly,_

_My angel…my best friend…" Her voice faltered as she reached the door. She looked back at him. He stared at her._

"_I'm sorry…" He shrugged._

"_Yeah…me too…" She walked out the door._


	6. like I'm waiting

_**chapter 6**_

_**like I'm waiting**_

_A/N: The flashbacks in this chapter are bolded and italicized. Everything else is double spaced and italics._

_Jude sat down on her bed, sobbing. She heard a door shut, a quieted, stepping into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, turning on the water to the sink._

"_Jude?"_

_She ignored the person, trying to wash away the mascara that was all over her cheeks. The person walked over the bathroom door and began to knock._

"_Jude? Jude open up…" She left the water in and backed against the wall, crying harder. "Jude!" The person became angrier and began to pound harder on the door. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees. She whispered._

"_Go away…just go away…"_

"_JUDE!!!" The person screamed and pounded a few more times before walking away. Assuming he was gone, she walked over and opened the door. He came charging at her, pile driving her into the bathtub. She banged her head, and everything went black…_

_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJMJMJMJMJMJM_

_Jude awoke in the hospital, surrounded by machines, she attempted to move, but cringed in pain._

"_Jude?! Thank god!" She looked over at Mason and smiled weakly. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_I'm in pain…"_

"_Jude…you were attacked…Do you remember?" She looked down and then back up at him with tear filled eyes._

"**_Stop! Why do you keep doing this!?"_**

"**_Look, Jude… I can't change this situation... as much as I want to…"_**

"**_Am I ugly to you?!"_**

"**_No, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"_**

"_**JUDE! OPEN UP!!!" **_

_Jude looked up at Mason with tear-filled eyes. "What? What happened?"_

_Tommy stepped in the door with two cups of coffee. _

"_Jude, you're awake…thank god!" She looked at him disbelievingly._

"_What's wrong Jude?" Tommy moved closer, and sat on the side of the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face._

"_**Don't tell anyone…Or I'll kill you…Right in front of your little fiancée…Got it?" She nodded.**_

_Tears filled her eyes, and she began to shake lightly._

"_Did you do something to her?" Tommy looked at Mason, angered._

"_Don't you dare!!!" She screamed, pushing him off the bed. He fell to the floor, dropping his coffee, which spilled all over his shirt. He screamed from the heat._

"_JUDE?!" Tommy continued to scream as several nurses came in._

"_What happened?"_

"_He fell off the bed and spilled the coffee on his chest."  
_

"_Nice one…that's gonna be 2nd degree burns…" Another nurse opened the curtain to reveal a gurney. They helped Tommy onto it and removed his shirt, before beginning to work on his chest._

_Jude looked down at the blanket. 'I won't let you beat me, Quincy. I let you steal the best part of me, but there's NO way, you're taking all of me…' She thought as Mason stared at her quizzically. As soon as the doctor came in and wrapped Tommy's chest, he walked back over by Jude and Mason._

"_Mason, can you go call Kwest to tell him to go and get me a shirt from my apartment?"_

"_Sure…" He walked out of the room. _

"_Now what the hell was that for!?"_

"_You! You raped me!"_

"_What?!" He looked at her with a pained, confused look._

"_I know you did, Quincy! I remember!!!"_

"_Then you must be remembering last night, because I was nowhere near you 2 hours ago!"_

"_Stop lying! You did it! Because you're jealous of Mason, right!?"_

"_Jude, you're crazy…I was nowhere near you, let alone close enough to rape you…"_

"_WHAT!?" Mason walked in with Kwest, who had a long-sleeved shirt in hand. He threw it at Tommy and walked away, not wanting to get involved._

"_What did you just say? You raped her?!"_

"_NO! God, do either of you listen!"_

"_Yes you did! You ran at me!" A police officer entered the room._

"_I'm sorry, did I just over hear you saying that he raped her?"_

"_Yes, you did, officer." _

"_Mr. Tom Quincy? Well, well, well. I know I've seen you do some stupid things, but I never expected I'd see you become a pedophile."_

"_What?! You've got to be kidding!? I never touched her!!!"_

_The officer pulled him up by his arm. "Against the wall, Mr. Quincy."_

"_WHAT!? NO!" Two other cops stepped in and shoved him against the wall._

"_Jude! Stop this! I didn't do anything to you!? Why would I after last night!?"_

_She stayed quiet, letting tears stream down her cheeks. The officers cuffed Tommy, and he turned around just before they walked out._

"_Jude! Come on! Remember! Remember last night!" _

"_Ms. Harrison, are you positive that Mr. Quincy is the one who raped you?"_

_She sighed and nodded._

"_Thank you…" The cops walked out with Tommy. Mason sat up on the bed and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder for a while until she calmed down._

"_Jude…" She looked up at him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What did he mean? About last night?" She turned her head to the side and then looked back at him._

"_I…I don't remember…" More tears filled her eyes…_


	7. like I strain to feel

_**chapter 7**_

**_like I strain to feel_**

_A/N: You chose belongs to me…just thought I'd mention that…_

_Jude stood, and began to sing._

"_Why do you rob me of this life I live_

_Why do you burn the part of me I've grown to fix_

_I never said that you deserved the best part of me…_

_Tell me you promise that it wasn't real_

_Tell me it's in my head and not really meant to feel_

_Please help me out, why aren't you gone_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_One thing is clear, _

_I didn't choose this_

_I didn't choose this_

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so_

_If you were me and_

_This isn't who I am_

_So why can't I let this go…_

_I always said that it was my life_

_Why did you think you could lay a hand on me_

_Why don't you see_

_And who said that you could _

_Take all that's left and leave me here_

_Stop lying and face the truth,_

_You didn't let me choose…_

_One thing is clear,_

_I didn't choose this _

_I didn't choose this_

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so_

_If you were me and,_

_This isn't who I am_

_So why can't I let this go…_

_You'd like to think that I'm yours_

_And in your eyes_

_I'm yours…but it's only _

_In your mind_

_Only in your mind…_

_One thing is clear_

_I didn't choose this  
I didn't choose this _

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so_

_If you were me, and _

_Oh, oh, I _

_Yeah, oh, oh,_

_I….I….I just wanna live…_

_My…life…"_

"_Ladies and gentleman, that was the new single by Jude Harrison, "You Chose." There's rumor that the song is about Tom Quincy, the man who is said to have raped Jude last month. Is there truth to it? Well, the trial is today, so only time will tell. I'm Mickey Jacobs, and this is MTV news at 10 to the hour." Tommy sighed, watching the one channel that actually came in on the TV that was in the room he'd been locked in. The TV went black, and he hated the look. His hair was cut short, his hands were cuffed together, and he was dressed in a orange jumpsuit; not exactly the way he'd planned on seeing himself._

_Jude-_

"_Are you sure you want to talk to him?" She looked at Mason and nodded._

"_It's fine…what's he going to do? Attack me? There'll be cops just outside the room…"_

"_Alright…be safe…" He kissed her head before she walked to the door. The officer nodded, and then opened the door. Tommy looked up, realizing why the TV had been shut off. The officer shut the door, and Jude leaned against it._

"_Jude…" Tommy sighed._

"_I thought you should know…before we go into this, I mean…I'm pregnant…" She sighed, glad to have let it out._

"_Jude…I swear, I wasn't there…on everything we've ever had between us…"_

"_Nice try Tom…that would've sounded better though before you actually laid a hand on me. As far as I'm concerned, anything we ever had between us became dust when you forced me to-" The words caught in her throat. "you know…"_

"_Jude…" He stood._

"_Don't come near me…I'll scream." _

"_Fine..." He put his hands up in a surrendering position._

_He stepped back, taking defeat._

"_Jude…Don't you remember that night?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Try…for me…I swear, I never hurt you…"_

_She looked at him for a moment, and then bowed her head, and closed her eyes._

"_**Jude! Jude, open up!!!" The pounding and yelling became louder, and then ceased. She opened the door, and the gray-haired male charged at her. He pile drove her into her bathtub. She shut her eyes, falling into unconsiousness. When she awoke, he was on top of her. He held her arms above her head. She struggled to fight, crying out as he hurt her, but he held her down.**_

"_**STOP!!!"**_

_**She screamed, tossing her head from side to side, praying for it all to end. And then things went black again. When she awoke again, she was in the hospital…**_

"_huh…" She coughed, and Tommy rushed to her side._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_i…my, my dad…but…" she looked up at him._

"_Your dad? Stuart? He…he?" She nodded, tears brimming her eyelids._

"_But… the baby…they said that the blood test came back, and it was yours…"_

"_Jude…the night before…" She knew what he was talking about. She'd dreamed of it several times, waking up in a feverish sweat every time. _

"_Tommy…oh my god…They're…This has to stop!" One of the police officers threw the door open._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The trial can't happen…Tom didn't do it…"_

"_what? Ms. Harrison…"_

"_I know I should've realized this earlier…but know who did do it, if that's any consolation…"_

"_who?"_

"_My….my father… Stuart Harrison."_

"_Are you SURE?"_

"_Yes…" The officer sighed, and grabbed Tommy by the arm._

"_Let's go, Mr. Quincy…there's going to be plenty of paper-work to fill out before you're going to be able to go home…"_

"_Alright…" He followed them out, and Jude soon after. Mason stopped her in the hallway._

"_what happened?"_

"_Tom,…he was telling the truth…he didn't do it…they're going to let him out…and arrest my fa- Stuart."_

"_You-your dad?" She nodded._

"_Oh, Jude, I'm so sorry." He hugged her. For a moment, she melted into his arms, but soon faded back out on him…he wasn't Tommy…and he never could be…_


	8. i cant stand i wanted you still

**Chapter 8**

**I can't Stand I Wanted You Still**

_A/N:Alright, this isn't anything special…it's kind of a filler cuz I only have till 5 to finish it and it's 4:29 right now. Again, I'm sorry guys. With Debate ending (I go to state tomorrow! Wish me good luck!), and trying to write my piece for Forensics (I'm doing Special Occasion for any of you out there who might be Forensicators!), and on top of that, I have a million things to do for homework….I promise as your Xmas present, I will try to update ALL my stories!!!! (Oh, and Jude's 4 months now!)_

_Jude walked into the studio and smiled._

"_Hey, I thought you were going home…" Tom smiled back at her and pushed a few buttons on the soundboard. _

"_I could say the same thing about you…" She smiled, sitting down. He touched her stomach. The baby kicked lightly._

"_Be honest….you went home and couldn't sleep…."_

"_Yeah….if I wanted to be honest I could say that…." She smiled._

"_Jude…you should rest….it's not good for the baby if you don't…"_

"Yes, doctor…" She rolled her eyes.

"_Don't you 'doctor' me!" He tickled her lightly as she squirmed._

"_Hey! Stop!AH!..." She squeled loudly, and the screamed out in pain. "Tom stop!!!" _

_He let go and backed away. "Jude, what's wrong?"_

"_Ah!" She stood, and collapsed into his arms._

"_Shh….what's wrong…"_

"_The baby…Ah!" _

"_Jude-"_

"_Tom, take me to the hospital!!" She cried as tears filled her eyes. He lifted and carried her out of the room._

_When he reached the car, he strapped her in and then ran around to the other side and started the car. She squeezed his hand._

_TTJJTTJJTTJJJ_

"_I'm sorry, Jude…whatever I did…I'm soooo sorry." He sqeezed her hand as they awaited test results from the doctor._

"_Tommy, you didn't do anything….I did something…I must have…"_

"No, you didn't do a thing…."

"Well, I must have done something…I mean-"

"_Jude, stop…." He squeezed her hand as the doctor walked in._

"_Ms. Harrison, your baby is going to be fine. It appears that you just had a panic attack…"_

"_Thank god…"_

"Why did you have a panic attack….you seemed fine…"

"_Sometimes they're brought on by not enough rest. The body shuts down, and send the brain into panic mode." They both nodded. Tommy stood and kissed her head and the whispered in her ear._

"_I told you, so…" She smiled and pushed him back._

"_I'll discharge you, if you promise to go home and rest….ALOT…"_

"_I promise…"  
_

"_Okay…."_

………………

_Okay, like I said, guys, this was really just a filler. I still have so much to do tonight….Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it right now! Hope you guys enjoyed the 3 chapter update!!!_


	9. I still wonder am I still stuck 2

Chapter 9

I still wonder am I still stuck

_A/N:Okay guys, another quickie. Just to let everyone know, I'm getting a few questions. First, there may or may not be a love triangle…I'm not mapping this story out….just writing it on spur of the moment. Also, Jude and Tom's baby is probably going to be a girl…you guys should know that by now with me and my stories….Also, Jude and Mason AREN'T married yet, and he doesn't know about the baby being conceived, but he knows the baby is Tom's and is getting suspectful of how Jude conceived the baby._

_Jude walked into the house and sat down._

"_Hey…"_

"_Hey, how was the studio?"_

"_Uh,,….okay…I got kinda tired, so Tom dropped me off."_

"_Okay…you feelin' okay?"_

"_Yep…." _

"_Good….so what about he baby?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean, you said that Stuart was the one who raped you, so….when did you and Tom hook up?"  


"_Mason….please, not tonight…"_

"_Jude, I have a right to know if my fiancée is hooking up with her semi-ex… Especially if she's pregnant."_

"_Mason…." Jude stood, and straightened her shirt._

"_JUDE!"_

"_Stop this!" She stormed into their room, but he followed. "Go away!"_

"_Answer me first!!!"_

"_Okay! It was after we got back!!!!" _

"_From New York?"_

"_yeah…" She walked out of the room and he pointed to the door._

"_GO…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Go! Get out of my house! Leave!" She ran to the door in tears and grabbed her jacket before running out into the dark night. She pulled out her cell-phone and dialed his number through tears._

"_Hello?"_

"_Tom, can you come and get me?"_

"_Jude, it's quarter after midnight…."_

"_I know….just…can you?"  
_

"_Sure…I'll be right there…" He hung up the phone and showed up 5 minutes later. They drove back to his apartment in silence. When they were inside, he lead her to his room and they laid together in silence for a while._

"_Jude, what happened?"_

"_He screamed at me to leave….I-"_

"_Shhh….it's not your fault…."_

"_Yes it is, Tom…I shouldn't have lied to him…"_

"_Shh…." He kissed her head and she cried into his chest for a while before dozing off. Right before he did, he spoke._

"_I love you Jude…"_


	10. In Your Head, In Your Head 2

_**Chapter 10**_

**_Are you really gone?_**

_Jude awoke in Tommy's arms and smiled. But then she remembered the night before and rolled out of bed. Her swollen, 5 months pregnant stomach made it a little harder than normal, but she did it well. As like the last 2 months, she'd been fighting with Mason. Last night she officially ended the engagement and moved in with Tommy, who had a room already done for the baby. At some point the had planned on moving in with him for their son's sake, but she hadn't planned for it to be so soon…Sometimes she regretted that night they'd spent together…_

_After she was ready to go, she walked down the stairs and left a note on the counter for him before leaving and going to G Major. When she arrived, Liam and Sadie were chatting it up with Kwest and Portia. _

"_Hey guys…"  
_

_She walked around the counter and sat in Sadie's chair on her lap._

"_You know, if you didn't only way 120 pounds, I'd make you move, because you're heavy…"_

"_No I'm not…I never have been…That's why everyone can lift me up…" She said emotionless._

"_Okay, what happened last night that was so bad?"_

"_Mason broke up with me…"_

_  
"Wow…After the last two months…I was kind of hoping you two would find a way to work it out…"_

"_Yeah…me too." She laid her head on her sisters' shoulder, closing her eyes._

"_Jude, why are you so tired? You and Tom didn't hook up last night, did you?"_

"_NO…I don't know why I'm so tired…I just feel like I want to…(yawn)…sleep…" She nuzzled her head lightly, keeping her eyes closed. Liam looked down at the floor where the was a small puddle of blood._

"_Which one of you is bleeding?" He lifted Jude out of Sadie's lap and saw the blood all over her leg. It began to soak into his shirt sleeve. "Sadie, call Tom. One of you call 911, and the other go get Darius."_

_They all did what they were supposed to, and Liam carried Jude into Studio C, where the black leather couch was. Several seconds later, Tommy ran in behind him._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Tom?" Jude opened her eyes slightly, barely seeing him. He took her from Liam's arms and sat down on the couch, getting a better grip on her. Blood was quickly soaking into his pant leg, but he didn't care._

"_What happened?"_

"_She came in and didn't feel well…Said she was tired…And then she was sitting on Sadie's lap, and I saw blood on the floor…and it all went from there…"_

_Tommy nodded as tears filled his eyes._

"_Stay with me baby…" She opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_I love you, Tom…"_

"_Jude…" He said, but she'd fallen into unconsciousness. Mason walked in, seeing them immediately. _

"_What happened!?"_

"_I don't know…she's hemorrhaging…" Tommy adjusted her in his arms as several paramedics entered the room with a gurney._

"_Okay, Mr. Quincy, I'm gonna need you to listen to me and do everything very carefully…first of all, is she conscious?"  
_

"_She was a few minutes ago, but she isn't now…"_

"_Okay…I'm gonna need you to stand and carefully lay her on the gurney, and then help to get her strapped down."_

"_Okay…" He stood and laid her on the gurney and held onto her left side as they strapped her down. They all walked out of the room several minutes later and headed for the door._

"_I'm gonna go with Jude in the ambulance…" Tommy nodded to Sadie before walking out the door with the paramedics._

"_Come on, Mason. You can ride with me and Liam…"_

"_Okay..." They all walked out of the lobby, quickly followed by Kwest, Portia, and Darius._

_XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Some Time Later)_

_(How much longer? Well, let's just say that it's not a few hours days or weeks…:D)_

_Tommy walked back in the room to see Eden. She and Jude had come to terms with everything, especially after Shay had cheated on her in the same cruel way, and the two had become great friends._

"_Eden…"_

"_Tom…How is she?" She looked at his blood shot eyes and regretted asking the question._

"_The same…It's been too long, Eden…"_

"_I wish I could've come sooner…I'm sorry this happened…"_

"_It's not your fault…"_

"_I know that…But just looking at her…it scares me…It worries me that she wont--…"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Did you sleep at all last night?"_

"_A few minutes here and there, but not really…"_

"_And the last few days?"_

"_The same…I just want her back, you know?"_

"_Yeah…" They both looked at her. "What's it been, 8 weeks?"_

"_Longer…4 months…(That's 16 weeks)."_

"_Wow…"_

"_Dr. Jensen said that they're probably going to have to a C- Section if she doesn't wake up soon…And if she doesn't that we should think about shutting off the machines…"_

"How did it happen?"

"_She passed out in my arms and never woke up…"_

"_Oh…I wrote a song for her…A long time ago…It's what made us friends…Could I try it to see if it wakes her up?"_

"_Uh, sure…"_

"_Thanks…"_

"_Get Over It…_

_**Slipping down a slide**_

_**I did enjoy the ride**_

_**Don't know what to decide**_

_**You lied to me**_

_**You looked me in the eye**_

_**It took me by surprise**_

_**Now are you gratified**_

**_You cried to me…"_**

_She turned her head to the side. Eden sat in a chair and Tommy sat on the bed next to her…_

"**_La, la, la, la, la_**

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

**_You'll have to get over it…"_**

_She stirred lightly. Tommy squeezed her hand, hoping she'd wake._

"**_When I was feeling down_**

_**You'd start to hang around**_

_**And then I found your hands all over me**_

_**And that was out of bounds**_

_**You filthy rotten hound**_

**_It's better than it sounds, believe me…"_**

_Her eyes began to flutter, but nothing else changed…_

"**_La, la, la, la, la…"_**

_They both remembered that the song was about how mad the two were at Shay after how much he'd lied to everyone…_

"**_Don't turn around_**

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

**_You'll have to get over it…"_**

_Her eyes fluttered again, and Eden realized if she sang louder and stronger, Jude came closer to consciousness._

"**_Hey, you gotta get over it_**

_**Hey, you gotta get over it**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

_**You'll have to get over it**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

**_You've already gone and got me mad…"_**

_She sang stronger and louder. Some nurses stopped outside the room and were going to come in, but saw Jude making movement and stopped, waiting to see if a miracle would happen today._

"**_Don't turn around_**

_**I'm sick and I'm tired of your face**_

_**Don't make this worse**_

_**You've already gone and got me mad**_

_**It's too bad I'm not sad**_

_**It's casting over**_

_**It's just one of those things**_

**_You'll have to get over it…"_**

_Her eyes fluttered open, staring straight at Tommy._

"**_You'll have to get over it…"_**

"_Where am I?"_

"_Oh my God!" Tears filled Tommy's eyes as he flung himself over her and hugged her tightly._

"_Tommy?" He pulled back and stared at her. "Where am I?"_

"_Jude, you're at the hospital…You were in a coma…"_

"_For how long?"_

_  
"For 5 months…"_

"_The baby-, he-…"_

"She's fine…but Dr. Jensen was talking about having to do a C-Section…you're supposed to deliver this week, remember?"

_She nodded. Dr. Jensen walked in and checked Jude's vitals._

"_Today truly is a miracle…I hate to have you jump so quickly from one thing to another Jude, but now that you're awake, rather than having to do a C-Section, I'd like to try and induce your labor…"_

"What does that mean?"

"_It means that we'll give you a drug that will put you in labor…"_

"_Okay…" She touched her stomach, and Tommy laid his had over hers, feeling the baby kick._

"_Are you-…"_

"_Ow! Screw the drugs! You won't need then! Ahh!!" She squeezed Tommy's hand as she cringed in pain. Dr. Jensen walked over and dialed a number on the phone._

"_Clear a room in delivery, we're coming up with a 9 month…" She walked over to the door. "Someone get in here!" Tommy got off the bed._

"_Eden, go call everyone and tell them to get here…I'm going with Jude…"_

"_Okay…" She walked out of the room and Tommy turned to Dr. Jensen._

"_Alright Tom, I need you to go with Rachel here, and she'll take you up to get some scrubs on, and then show you where to go…Okay?"_

"Yeah…" He squeezed Jude's hand. "I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"_Mmhmm…" She squeezed back before his hand slipped out of hers._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_2 Hours Later_

_Tommy carried the baby over to Jude, still staring at him in awe. He laid him in her arms._

"_He's perfect…"_

"_Yeah…" He smiled at her._

"_Just like his father." She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. The 7 others who'd been around lately walked in._

"_JUDE!!!" Sadie rushed over and hugged her sister. Jude looked at her after she'd stood back up and smiled._

"_Sadie and Liam are having a baby?!" She smiled, laying her hand over Sadie's protruding stomach._

"_4 months as of today…" Sadie smiled, looking at her fiancée._

"_Wow…" Jude smiled._

"_Ya'll can catch me up on everything that's happened later, because-"_

"_Because I have a question for you Jude…" Tommy sat down next to her and pulled something out of his coat pocket. (He's out of the scrubs and back in his clothes.) Everyone stared at him, happy to see what he was doing._

"_Tom…"_

"Jude…will you marry me?"

_Oh my god…" They both looked down at their son. "I don't know…Should I marry your daddy?" He cooed, and Jude smiled._

"_Yes, Tom…I'll marry you…" She smiled as he put the ring her finger and kissed her softly but passionately. _

"_Alright you two…Now tell us what you named the baby!"_

_We named him Jason…Jason Tyler-Christopher Quincy…"_

"That's a mouthful…"

_  
"Yes, but a very beautiful mouthful…" Jude smiled down at her baby as he began to doze off. Tommy caressed his cheek. "I love you, Jason Tyler-Christopher…" Tommy turned to Jude. "And I love you, Jude…"_

_She looked up at him and smiled He kissed her softly, but it soon deepened, and the other 7 left them to their business. Sadie took Jason from Jude and held him as they all cooed over him, and Tom and Jude continued to kiss, letting their tears mix._

_Tears from being apart…Tears of fear for what could happen…But mostly, tears of joy…that they finally had Jason…And that they were getting married…_

_A/N: Okay, this is NOT the end of the story, but I HAVE to go to bed. Its 10 to midnight here in Green Bay, and I have an Xmas thing to attend for family tomorrow…And then I go home Monday, so hopefully I can get a few more updates up for this story…Hope you guys enjoyed this one!_


	11. Are You Really Gone

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Are You Moving On_**

_A/N: Go to Katelyn tarver's m/s right now and listen to chasing echoes right now while you read! I promise, it makes all the difference when you're reading! I'm listening to it right now!_

_Okay, so we're picking up a 6 weeks later._

_"Ahh! Ahh!" Jason screamed and cried as Jude bounced lightly, attempting to calm him. Tommy walked in and over to her, taking his son._

_"How long has he been like this?" Jude stepped back as tears streamed down her face. Tommy looked at her, and immeadietely set Jason down. "Hey, hey...it's okay now...Okay?" He wiped her tears and she nodded._

_"He's been crying for like...2 hours...I don't know what to do!" She broke down crying. He hugged her, rubbing her back as her tears soaked through his shirt. Jason cooed, before turning his head and falling asleep. She sighed and pulled away. Tommy removed his jacket and followed her out to the kitchen._

_"I haven't even had time to make dinner..." Tommy nodded._

_"Just sit down and I'll get something together." She sat down across from him as he began to pull things out of the cupboards._

_"Have you checked him for a tempurature?" She looked up at him._

_"Not in a while..." She stood and walked down the hall. "TOMMY!" He dropped the plate in his hand and let is shatter, not caring. She met him in the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks again. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We have to go to the hospital..." _

_"Okay..." He pulled on his jacket and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped Jason in it, taking him from her as she put on her shoes and pulled on her jacket._

_"Let's go."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX_

_--------------At The Hospital---------------_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude and Tommy stood hugging eachother in NICU as they awaited news on their son. Sadie, Liam, Mason, Patsy, and Jamie also waited for news in the waiting room._

_"Jason Quincy?" _

_"We're his parents..." Jude and Tommy turned to the doctor._

_"I'm Addison Montgomery, your son's doctor...It appears that your son has contracted RSV, which stands for respiratory syncytial virus."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"It's usually like the common cold, and is usually undermined as a cold. But your son's fever gave it away. What happened, is that his rapid breathing caused him to spike a fever."_

_"Will he be okay?"_

_"Yes...Have you noticed that he's been wheezing at all?"_

_"He was a little while ago, but I gave him a bottle and it went away..."_

_"Mmhmmm...Wheezing is a common sign of RSV...usually in the more serious cases...But he'll be fine."_

"May we see him?"

_"Sure..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_They made it back home around midnight and Jude took Jason to their room and laid him in the crib before grabbing the baby monitor and walked back down to the kitchen. Tommy was leaning over the side of the counter with his head down. She walked over and heard him sniffle._

_"Hey...he's okay..." He looked at her with tears in his eyes._

_"But it could've been so much wor-"_

_"Don't think about that...he's fine now..." She kissed him softly, and smiled._

_"Okay?" He nodded. She looked at the paper bag on the counter. "What's in the bag?"_

_"Pieces of the plate I dropped when you screamed earlier." _

_"Oh...sorry..." He waved his hand in dismissal, and then wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms under his, clinging tightly to him._

_"Don't worry abou it...it wasn't the china..."They both chuckled._

_"You hungry?"_

_"No...just tired..." She yawned._

_"Okay..." He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to their room. She pulled off her clothes and grabbed one of his shirts, sliding under the covers. A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom in boxers and crawled in next to her. She yawned and laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair lightly, and then said something._

_"Jude?"_

_"Hmm..." She looked up at him._

_"I don't want to wait any longer to get married..." She pulled herself up closer to his face and rolled onto his chest, staring at him. He wrapped his arms around her._

_"Okay...But why?"_

_"Because...tonight made me realize how precious time with your family is, and I don't wanna lose anymore..."_

_"Okay...So what are we gonna do?"_

_"There's a chapel in montreal...they do weddings as early as 24 hours in advance, so we wouldn't have to elope...it could just be us and close friends..."_

_"But wouldn't it be kind of like it?"_

_"No, we already planned to have the reception here, my sister-in-law is catering the wedding, and you have your gown, I have my tux...Everyone knows that we don't have a date set, but that it could be sudden..."_

_"Okay..." She kissed him._

_"Okay? You wanna do it?" She nodded. He smiled._

_"I'll call the chapel in the morning...So when?"_

_"3 Days?" He smiled._

_"Exactly what I was thinking..."_

* * *

A/n:Okay, so there you go...I feel that this is a good sized update, so now give me a review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Are You Moving On

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Tell Me, Tell Me_**

_a/n:Okay, so I'm doing this before I update Dancing or To Make Her Love Me, so I hope you enjoy!_

_The song in this chapter belongs to Gavin Mikhail. It's called "Catch Your Fall" (Go listen to the song on his myspace...the song is amazing! I love it...and get used to him, cuz I'll probably use more songs by him!)_

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

_Jude and Tommy stood at the alter, tears rolling down their cheeks. Jude looked at Sadie and smiled. She smiled back. Tommy mouthed 'I Love You' To her. He reached up and brushed one of her tears away._

_"Do you, Tom Quincy, take Jude Harrison to be your lawfully wedded wife, for all the days of your life, now and forever more (I put a twist, I know)?"_

_He smiled. "I do..."_

_And you do, Jude Harrison, take Tom Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for all the days of your life, now and forever more?"_

_"I do...al ways..." They did the exchange of rings and then stared at eachother smiling as the preacher spoke those important words._

_"You may now kiss the bride." Jude jumped into Tommy's arms and kissed him harshly, but lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her. After they pulled away, Sadie laid Jason in Jude's arms. He cooed at them and they smiled before processing back down the aisle. They stopped at the end and waited as Sadie, Liam, Kwest, and Portia followed, and then Jamie and Kat. They waited as the guests came out and greeted and congratulated them. As everyone made their way through, Jude turned to Tommy._

_"Who's gonna be at the house while we take pictures?"_

_"Well, it's an hour drive, and when they get there, Darius said that he'll take care of things..."_

_"Okay..." She smiled as more people congratulated them. When they'd finished, Jude walked to the front of the crowd. "Attention everyone, if you'll begin driving back to Toronto, we should be back not long after everyone else, until then Darius Mills will be handling everything." Everyone but the other 6 went outside as they headed back to the alter for pictures. Jude and Tommy stood together, smiling with their son. She held Jason close to her chest as Tommy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. (Just incase anyone's wondering, this is what Jason looks like right now: com/fotos/babies.jpg) _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After they finished, they began driving back. Jason was asleep in the backseat as they drove._

_"I know we said we'd play something at the reception, but I wrote this, last night..." Tommy handed her a cd case. She smiled and opened it, putting it into the CD drive. Tommy's voice soon filled the air. She looked over at him. It was him singing, live, right to her. The CD was just the instrumentals._

_"It's that time  
To sink or swim I try  
To be stronger inside  
And rise above myself  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry the way you do  
Though I can't be you  
I see through  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And, though I'm trying, I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know... _

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall...

It's hard, I know  
So much we can't control  
You watch, wonder, and hope  
For all the best  
For us  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry us still but you  
Always carry through  
When I need you  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And though I'm trying I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know...

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I will be there to catch your fall...

Still counting down the days  
to when we'll finally arrive  
But I am here now, you are safe now,  
we're O.K. now, we'll survive  
And I will hold you when you cry...

Oh I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall..."

_Jude looked over at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and wiped one of her tears away._

_"I'm always here, for you baby...Always..." She smiled, as they pulled into their driveway. He leaned across the seat and kissed her softly. "And forever..." She smiled as more tears rushed down her cheeks._

_"I'm okay, I promise! It's just... God, I love you..." He smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled away, they got out and went inside. She was still crying._

_"What's wrong?" Everyone questioned._

_"I'm happy..." Everyone laughed as he turned to her and sang softly._

_"Oh I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall...okay?" She nodded._

_"Okay, Tom Quincy, you have to play this song for us all..." He smiled as they made their way to the reception room, which was actually their basement. He smiled at everyone and looked at Jude._

_"Come here, big eyes." She walked over and sat next to him. He looked at her. "I love you..." _

_"I love you too..." He smiled and kissed her head._

_"I wrote this for her...It's called Catch Your Fall..." He began playing the song and stared at her through out._

_" _

It's that time  
To sink or swim I try  
To be stronger inside  
And rise above myself  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry the way you do  
Though I can't be you  
I see through  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And, though I'm trying, I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know...

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall...

It's hard, I know  
So much we can't control  
You watch, wonder, and hope  
For all the best  
For us  
I know for you  
It must be painful to  
Carry us still but you  
Always carry through  
When I need you  
Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by  
And though I'm trying I can't tell you when we'll fly  
Just know...

I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I will be there to catch your fall...

Still counting down the days  
to when we'll finally arrive  
But I am here now, you are safe now,  
we're O.K. now, we'll survive  
And I will hold you when you cry...

Oh I care I'll lift you up to  
See where I will always  
Be there any time you call  
And I will take us back  
Into a life of more than we've  
Been through, beyond the lengths that we  
Went to to be here after all  
And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared  
I'm always there to catch your fall..." He smiled at Jude as he finished, and then kissed her.

"I'm so glad I married you..." She whispered as everyone cheered.

"Me too, baby...me too..." He kissed her softly and Jason cooed. He smiled and rubbed the baby's head, staring at her...

* * *

a/n:Okay, I believe that's the perfect ending that chapter...I kept wanting to end it, but I wanted it to have a perfect ending...So there you go! Let me know what you think of it! 


	13. Will You Tell Me

_**chapter 14**_

_**Where Did We Go Wrong**_

_**A/n:Okay, so i've got updates galore to do...thankfully, with all this frigid weather here in wi, I don't have school tomorrow, so here we go with an update.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude looked around here. The sun was to her left, and it was setting. The skyline was a beautiful mixture of blues, greys, and soft pinks and purples. She smiled at the colors as they seemed to blend together. **_

_**"Hey..." His cold breath made her figure shiver. He wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**"Get back..." She stepped away from him, walking over to the railing. She was standing in the alley.**_

_**"Why, baby?" He walked towards her. She struggled get away, but he shoved her against the railing, making it cut into her back.**_

_**"STOP!" She screamed as tears began to fall down her face. She could feel the blood soaking through the back of her shirt. **_

_**"Look at me!" She refused, keeping her head turned.**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed a handful of her hair and whipped her head around. She screamed, looking into his psycotic, cold brown eyes.**_

_**"GET AWAY!" **_

_**"Not until I have what I want!" She tried to shove him back, but cried out as a pain shot through her.**_

_**"That railing really hurts, doesn't it Jude!?"  
**_

_**"Get away from me!"**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"TOM-"  
**_

_**"He won't hear you..." He smiled petophilically (Not a real word, I know). "Face it. Tommy doesn't love you... He's just going to leave you again when you least expect it..."**_

_**"You're wrong!" She screamed. He shoved her to the ground. She cried out in pain.**_

_**"Shut up! You're worthless!" He slapped her, hard. Blood soon began to pour from the side of her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blade. She looked at him with terrified fear as he lowered it closer to her face.**_

_**"NO!!!!-" He covered her mouth with his hand, placing the blade against the side of her neck. He pushed in hard as she continued her muffled scream. He laughed crazily as the blade tore through her flesh. As he finished sliding it across, he lifted it and smiled, staring at the blood. He lifted it to his face and sniffed the blood, smiling. **_

_**"Jude...Jude wake up..." Her screams turned to whimpers as he began shaking her lightly. "Jude, it's okay...Jude?"**_

_**  
She felt herself fading to blackness.**_

_**"Jude?"**_

_She burst upward. "Huh!" She gasped for air, struggling to breathe. He hugged her tightly._

_"It's okay honey...I'm right here...he's not gonna hurt you..."_

_"I...can't...breathe..." He pulled away and grabbed an inhaler out of the drawer beside the bed. She looked at him weakly, continuing to stuggle to breathe. Her vision began to blur as he shook the inhaler._

_"Breathe deep, baby." He put it into her mouth and pushed the cartridge down twice. He removed it and shook it again. She still struggled to breathe as he put it back in her mouth, pushing the cartridge down 2 more times. He placed his right hand on the back of her head as he removed it from her mouth. She took a full breath, and he helped her to lie back. She breathed softly. He set the inhaler on the nightstand, and then grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand. _

_He handed it to her and she took a small drink before handing it back to him. He laid back down and she laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair softly as her chest rose and fell agaist his._

_"You okay now?" She nodded._

_"Was it the same one?" She shook her head._

_"What happened this time?"  
_

_"He cut my throat..." She said in a barely audible whisper. He nodded._

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_"I think...so..." Her breathing became elated, and she began to fall asleep. He kissed the top of her head softly and then smiled._

_"mmmm...  
My beautiful baby_

_Who thought i could believe_

_My sweet angel_

_I said i'd never leave..." He whispered softly. She began to make a small snoring noise, noting to Tommy that she was sleeping. And with that, he allowed himself to do the same._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N:Okay, I know it's really short, but I'm tired so I just want to print something off that I need and then go to bed...and sleep...alot...no school tomorrow! yay!...me-sleepy...you-school? lol...leave me a review and maybe i'll check out one of your stories!_


	14. Where Did We Go Wrong 1

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Are You Really Gone (2)**_

_A/N: Okay, I'm listening to Alexz Johnson right now...Crawl, to be exact...well, here's the update. Flashbacks are bolded, as always._

_"I don't have anymore music..." Jude sat back against the chair._

_"What kind of crap is that!" Tommy jumped out of his chair, staring at her._

_"The truth!"_

_"No, it's not! It's you running scared!" He walked out of the room. _

_"Tommy!" She walked out of the room, chasing him outside of G Major._

_"When are you going to accept that it's not going to happen again!?"_

_"Never! Because he's still out there!" She shoved him backward lightly as he tried to take her hand._

_  
"Jude, I can't do anything if you won't let me try!"_

_"You CAN'T! Don't you see that? God damn it Tom Quincy! Open your eyes!"_

_"My eyes are wide open Jude! Stop running scared! I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, alright!? Don't you see that!?"_

_"No, Tom, I don't! Because everytime something goes right, I get that sinking feeling again! You know, the one where I know that you'll probably leave again!" She stormed back into G-Major. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, locking them. Everyone looked up, but didn't say a thing._

_**"I have to go...I'm sorry..."**_

_**"Jude, damn it, open the door!"**_

_**"Go away!"**_

_**"Tommy can't save you anymore! He doesn't want you!"**_

_"Get off of me!"_

_"NO!" He stumbled backward as she struggled against him, but he held his ground._

_**"He isn't coming back! Open your eyes Jude!"**_

_**"He loves me!"**_

_**"No he doesn't! He only loves himself!"**_

_**"Stop!" **_

_"Let go of me!!!"_

_"Never again." He spoke calmly._

_"Stop this!!!!"_

_"No! I'm not leaving you again!"  
_

_"I don't love you!"_

_"Yes you do! And you want to be with me too...You just won't admit it!!!"_

_"No!..." She dropped to the floor, his arms still around her._

_"Stop this..."  
_

_"Jude...you're safe here...With me..." He moved hair out of her face as tears began to stream down her face. Streaks of mascara were leaving trails._

_"I...don't feel...safe..."_

_"Then how can I make you feel safe?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes._

_"Leave..." He looked at her disbelievingly._

_"What?"_

_"Leave." She said loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"No."_

_"Yes. Go. Leave me and Jason..."_

_"Jude-"_

_"GO! Pack your things! When I get home, you have tobe gone!  
_

_"Jude-"_

_"JUST GO!" He stepped back as a tear fell down his cheek._

_"You spent 5 months in a coma. not once NOT ONCE, did I leave your side! I spent a month in jail because you said that I attacked you! And now you're telling me to leave!?"  
_

_"Yes." She stared at the ground._

_"No. I won't go." He crossed his arms, standing his ground._

_"Tommy-"_

_"No, Jude, it's my turn." He sighed, collecting his words. "I'm not leaving you." His voice faltered, but he continued to talk. "There is No ONE but you...Porchia doesn't mesure up to you. I love you so much that I love myself less because theres enough." She looked up at him, remembering the time Sadie had said that. "And with out you, there is no me. Because you are my girl. Don't you get it!? I love you. Okay?"_

_"But why? I have to know why..."_

_He turned his head to the side, looking her with tears in his eyes._

_  
"Why?" She nodded. He swallowed hard. "You know exactly why..." It came out the way it had the year before. She looked at the ground and sobbed lightly before her knees buckled under her. "Hey." He whispered softly, catching her as they dropped to the ground. She cried into his chest softly. He smoothed her hair. "Shh..."_

_Everyone left them for a moment, before Darius approached them._

_"Take her home...Rest..." Tommy nodded and lifted her into his arms, carrying her out the back way of G Major._

_When they arrived home, he took her up to their room and laid her in bed, telling the baby-sitter she could go. He walked to Jason's room and watched him sleep for a while, smiling. He cooed lightly, turning his head to the side. Tommy smiled and rubbed his head before leaving the room._

_He walked into his and Jude's room. He looked around the room. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall on the closet where the duffle bags are._

_**"Go. Leave me and Jason."**_

_"Baby..." He walked over to Jude and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes._

_"Tom..." He smiled and laid down next to her._

_"Did you mean what you said earlier..." She looked down at her hands._

_"I..." She looked at him. "I need you to leave me..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...the reason my father isn't in jail...is because it wasn't him..."_

_"What? You said it was!" He looked at her, not understanding._

_"It wasn't him...And the person who did it, is the reason I can't look at you..." She felt tears fill her eyes, but she held herself together._

_"Then who did it?"_

_"Tommy...Jason...he-"_

_"What about him? What does he have to do with this?"_

_"Chris..."_

_"My twin brother?" She nodded._

_"Well, what does he have to do have anything?"_

_"He was the one...he was the guy in the apartment that day..."_

_"And that's why you want me to leave..."_

_"That's why I thought it was you!"_

_"And...Oh god...Is Jason even myne?"_

_  
"Yes..."_

_"I...can't leave..."_

_"I...part of me doesn't want you to...But I'm afraid to sleep at night...I'm so afraid that either it's not you, or that you could be just like him..."_

_"Baby, I am nothing like my brother..." He brushed a tear from her cheek. "Okay?" She nodded, laying back against the pillows. "Get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude opened her eyes and looke around. "Tom?" Everything was silent except for the small snoring noise she could her from the baby monitor. She crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, looking around._

_"Tom!?" Her heart started to race. She saw his phone on the counter, and began searching the house. When she ended up back in the kitchen, she dropped to the floor in tears._

_"Jude?" She looked up at the open door where he was standing...with a sling?_

_"Tom?!" He walked over to her and helped her up, hugging her._

_"What happened?!"_

_"Chris is in custody...I got attacked downtown..." He walked over to the door and turned the light on, removing his jacket._

_"Are you sure?"  
_

_"Jude, he's my twin. Of course I'm sure..." He smiled, caressing her cheek. She smiled back. He kissed her softly. "Okay?"_

_She nodded. There was a soft cry from the other room._

_"Come on...You get Jason, and I'll get dinner on the table." She smiled and walked away._

_Minutes later she returned. Tommy was without a shirt, and his waist was wrapped in ace bandage. He cringed as he pulled the sling back over his arm. Jude looked at him with Jason in her arms._

_"What the-" Tommy turned around and saw her._

_"Jude..."  
_

_"Turn back around." He did, and she gasped at the large bruise across his back._

_"How many guys were there?"_

_"five or six..." He sat down at the table and Jude set Jason in the carrier. Tommy set several plates on the table and then walked back to the kitchen. He grabbed the lasagna from the oven and carried it back to the table. Jude opened her shirt far enough for Jason and lifted him out of the carrier. Tommy draped a blanket over them and put food on their plates before sitting down next to her. "You okay?"_

_"What'do you mean?"_

_"You wanted me to leave." He chuckled._

_"I don't now...I need you here...I almost fell apart just because you were gone when I woke up..." She laughed softly._

_"I'm **not** leaving...okay?" She nodded._

_"Can you do something for me then..." She looked down._

_"Anything."_

_"Can you...Can you tell me why you left?" She looked back up at him._

_"I...I couldn't stay here, Jude. Everything was happening too fast..."_

_"But why?"_

_"Jude...look at where we are now...Here. Married. With a baby...I wasn't ready for that. And I knew...If I stayed... That by the end of that night, we'd be back here, together, in my bed..."_

_"You can't know that-"_

_"Yes, Jude, I do. Because I do know... I know how much I care about you, and I know...I know that I might not always want to share my feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't love you...Okay?" She nodded._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_A/N: Okay, so I feel that that is long enough...I was watching this while watching Flicka, so it took me about 2 hours to write...hope you enjoyed. Now push that purple button and give me a review...And know I keep screwing around with who the mystery person was that attacked Jude, but I think it' s going to stay this way._


	15. Are You Really Gone 2

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Are You Moving On**_

**_a/n: okay, here we go...sorry about the forever long wait, it's just been quite the month..._**

_**oh, and word of advice: Never become friends w/ canadians. It does weird things to you...like inserting U's into words...flavour. colour. odour. ha.**_

_**4 Weeks Later**_

_**Jude sat down and stared at the frail human being that was her husband. Ever since he'd been hurt by Chris and his 'goons',(As Tommy called them), he'd been pretty run down, and didn't do much more than lay in bed. On the occasional times that he took care of Jason, he was generally in the bed with Jude and Tom.**_

_**  
Though Jude was sure it was just being so severly hurt that had Tommy so run down, he was beginning to worry that maybe it was something more...**_

_**"Jude?" She looked up and saw her husband smiling her weakly, but confused.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"You okay? You look worried..." She stood and walked over to the side of the bed, lifting Jason off of Tommy's chest. He sat up tenderly, being careful of his movements. She watched him struggle a bit. Tears filled her eyes.**_

_**"Tommy...what if it's more that just you being hurt?"**_

_**  
"What?"**_

_**"I've been doing some reading...and there's studies that show that cancer can grow-"**_

_**"Jude..." He looked at her, surprised.**_

_**"Tommy-"**_

_**"I...don't know what to say..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"What do the results say?" Tommy and Jude sat down across from Dr. Anderson.**_

_**"The results came back clear. You don't have cancer. If I had to guess, it's probably the stomach virus. I'd suggest that you keep doing what you're doing. Rest a lot, push the fluids, and try to eat atleast a little bit."**_

_**"Okay..." Tommy and Jude nodded sheepishly and then got up and walked out...**_

_**(Back At Home)**_

_**Jude stared at Tommy sleeping, and traced his features with her left index finger. A tear slid down her cheek. Tommy opened his eyes, and he slid his hand over hers, moving down to over his chest.**_

_**"Jude..." She looked up at him, shocked that he was awake. He reached up and wiped her tear. "What're you hiding?"**_

_**"I..." She looked away. He sat up and turned her face back to him.**_

_**"You can tell me...what ever it is..."**_

_**"Tom..." She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.**_

_**"Whatever it is baby, you can tell me...you know that..."**_

_**"I'm scared..." Tears slipped down her cheeks, running over the back of his hands and down his arms. **_

_**"About what?" He stared into his eyes.**_

_**"I...When I went to the doctor last week..."**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I...There's..." She looked at him and took in a deep breath. "The doctor took some blood...and he did a CAT scan, because of my neck bothering me..."**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_"There's a tumour growing between the C5 and C9 vertabrae on your neck."_

_"Okay..." Jude looked up at Dr. Jenson. "So what do we do?"_

_"Well, normally, we would go in and cut out a small peice and try to see how bad the tumour is, but this is a vital part of your neck..."_

_"Is there anything that you can do?"_

_"We can try Chemotherapy or Radiation, or both, but because covers such a large part of your neck, it would be hard to remove all of the tumour, even if it did shrink..."_

_"Okay...are you saying that I...I could die?"_

_"Under different circumstances, I'd say no...but with this being so far advanced, it's... it's very possible."..._

_**"Tommy...he said...that I have Lukemia..."**_

_**"What?" His face washed over in confusion, as if what she'd said hadn't been heard.**_

_**"And it's too far advanced to try and save me..."**_

_**"Jude..."**_

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

_**"Jude!" She looked up at him. "I..." He turned his head to the side.**_

_**"Tom...I didn't want this to happen..."**_

_**"Don't blame yourself for it...I know you didn't..."**_

_**"I just..."**_

_**"Shh...we'll get through this..." He kissed her forhead softly.**_

_**"Tom! They can't save me! It's too far advanced! And he said that even if they could get it to regress, they wouldn't be able to save me, because it's too much of my neck..."**_

_**"I...honestly don't know what to say..."**_

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

_**"Don't. Don't you ever blame yourself for this."**_

_**"If I had never gotten with Mason, then we never would have been in New York, and you never would have come home, and, and-"**_

_**"Stop. Just stop. You didn't do this to yourself...It's something that happened that no one could have prevented..."**_

_**"I...I just..."**_

_**"Shh...it's fine..." Tommy hugged her, trying to soothe her. After a few minutes, she pulled back and sighed. Tommy's face became sorrowful and serious. "How long did he say you have?"**_

_**"2 or 3 months, at best..."**_

_**"Wow..." He sighed and rubbed his forhead.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**3 Days Later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude awoke to the sound of a crying baby. As soon as she sat up, the sound stopped, but her head began to throb. Everything around her was grey and hazy. **_

_**"Tom? Tom?! TOM!? I CAN'T SEE!" She screamed out, feeling tears form in her eyes.**_

_**"Jude, shh..." She felt his arms wrap around her as he rocked and consoled her.**_

_**"I...can't see..." She sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. After a few minutes, she calmed.**_

_**"Try and get some sleep, kay?" He kissed her head, and she nodded.**_

_**After she'd fallen asleep, Tommy stared at her. There was no doubt about the fact that it was already taking a tole on her. Her skin color was drained from it's normal paleness, and her hair wasn't as bouncy. Her mood was down too, and it was affecting Jay. He and Jude both knew that Jay could tell that something was wrong. (Jay being Jason. that's an a/n there, btw)**_

_**Jude's head tossed to the side, and Tommy knew she was having a nightmare. He caressed the side of her cheek.**_

_**"Shh...it's just a dream..." She calmed again, and he continued to stare at her. "It'll be okay baby...I promise..."**_

_**"Tommy..." She whispered softly in her sleep. He looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. He knew that smile. The smile was the same smile she wore whenever she was dreaming about their wedding night. He leaned down and kissed her head softly, and then stood, walking out of the room. On his way out, he grabbed a t-shirt.**_

_**When he reached the kitchen, he looked around the room. It was too quiet...In 3 months, it would THIS quiet. Jason was only 2 months old. All the websites and books said that babies sleep a lot during their first year. He pulled on his shirt, and looked down at it. Tears filled his eyes. The front of his shirt said "I Married A Rockstar."**_

_**He walked out onto the back porch and stared out at the water. (They live on the beach.) Walking down the stairs, he continued until he was about 25 feet from the water. It was wet from the early morning's rain. The nice part about living on the beach? It was always beautiful after a rainstorm. He rubbed his hands on his jeans as he looked around. The sky was a musky grey, and the surf was perfect, but no one was out. Tommy could come up with a good reason why...**_

_**They'd befriended everyone within a 4 block radius (that's 2 blocks, people) of their house, and had just released to the press that Jude had Lukemia. No one would be out and about on the beach. He heard footsteps behind him and looked up. He was suprised to see who was coming towards him.**_

_**"How're you holding up?"**_

_**"Not very well...I can't believe this is happening..." Tommy layed back, supporting himself with his elbows.**_

_**"I can't believe this is happening to her...of all people..."**_

_**"Yeah...that's what I thought...So how are you and Mas?"**_

_**"Fine...He got outa town for a few days...Said he couldn't handle it, and needed to get away..."  
**_

_**"I don't blame 'im...He was in love with her, after all."**_

_**"Yeah...the only girl Mason Fox ever loved is gonna die...I can't believe it..."**_

_**"I..."**_

_**"No, what I really can't believe is that Little Tommy Q settled down, fell in love, got married, and had a kid...And now she's gonna die...I truly am sorry, man..." Chaz leaned back sitting in the same position as Tommy as they both stared out at the water.**_

_**"She's my girl, ya know?...My baby."**_

_**"I know..." Chaz nodded, briefly glancing at his best friend in understanding.**_

_**"Really...I don't get it. It's like, one day we're happy, we're fine, and I'm totally in love with this girl, and then the next...She's gonna die...It's not right..."**_

_**"You mean it's not fair..." Tommy looked over at him momentarily.**_

_**"Yeah, I mean it's not fair..." He sighed.**_

_**"It's okay to be mad...or even sad...Gosh, Tom...don't hold it in so much..." Chaz looked over at Tommy again, and saw his eyes glaze over. Not in anger, but in pain and sadness. Tears quickly filled them. He stood up and began walking back up the beach. Chaz knew just by the way that he was walking that, 1, he wasn't going back home, and 2, that he shouldn't be left alone. He quickly jumped up and followed him. About 20 feet or so from where they had been sitting, and stopped. Chaz stepped in front of him. He averted his eyes at the water as more tears fell down his cheeks.**_

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"For everything I've ever done that was hurtful...For ever saying anything cruel to you..." He looked at Chaz.**_

_**"Tom, don't blame yourself for this..."**_

_**"Why? It's not Jude's fault...It's not Jay's fault..."**_

_**"That doesn't mean that it has to be your fault, Tom..."**_

_**"What not?! I mean,-...There's gotta be someone to blame, man. And if it's not Jude or Jay, then who? TELL ME WHO, DAMNIT!!??"**_

_**"No one, Tom. No one." Chaz shrugged. Tommy lifted his hand to punch Chaz, and Chaz caught it, mid way. He pulled Tommy into a hug. Tommy fought against it for about 5 seconds and then broke down, trugging at his friends shirt and sobbing loudly. "It's no one's fault, okay? No one's..."**_

_**"Why?" Tommy said in a barely audible whimper.**_

_**"I don't know..." **_

_**Tommy could feel his heart breaking. He'd always been the one to pick Jude's pieces up and put them back together...**_

_**But now...**_

_**Who was going to put his pieces back together?**_

_**Could you answer him that?**_

_**Who was going to put him back together?**_

_**Who?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n: again, sorry for the long wait. It's just been a very...hectic month. Lots has happened. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'll try and get another update up within the next fewdays...I promist it won't take me 6 weeks this time!!!**_


	16. I Sing You This Song

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Tell me, Tell Me**_

_**a/n:**__** Song in this chapter, Wish, is by Brian Littrel. (Yes, I'm a closet Boyz Attack!- I mean, Backstreet Boys fan. lol)**_

_**okay, here we go:**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy balanced the guitar on his knee and waited for Jude to say she was ready. Kwest pushed record, and Tommy began to play the guitar. Jude stood from the stool she was, and began singing softly into the microphone.**_

_"For just a moment  
I wish I could have been there  
To see Your first step, hear Your very first word  
Tell me, did You ever fall and scrape Your knee?  
Did You know Your wounds would one day heal the world?  
For just one moment  
I wish I could have seen You growing  
Learning the ways of a carpenter's son  
Just a little boy gazing at the stars  
Did You remember creating every one?  
If you passed by, would I have seen a child or a King?_

Would I have known?  
I wish I could have been there  
My only wish is to see You, face to face  
Wish I could have been there  
Just to see You, Jesus, face to face

For just a moment  
I wish I could have been there  
When You left Your footprints upon the waves  
To walk along beside You and never look away  
Just Your whisper and the wind and sea obey  
To see You feed the people  
To feel Your healing in Your touch

I wish I could have been there  
My only wish is to see You, face to face  
Wish I could have been there  
Just to see You, Jesus, face to face

To hear you pray in the garden alone  
Laying down Your will with each tear  
To see You walk that lonely road  
Willing to die for me  
And in that moment  
I know I should have been there  
You took my cross and gave Your life  
And you live again, oh  
And You live again!

Wish I could have been there  
My only wish is to see You rise again  
Wish I could have been there  
My only wish is to see You, Jesus, face to face

Someday I'll be there, I'm gonna be there  
I'll see Your face, Your mercy, Your grace  
Someday, someday  
I'm going to see You, Jesus  
Face to face..."

_**Jude looked down at the ground, feeling tears in her eyes. Tommy set the guitar down and walked over to her.**_

_**"It's not the end, Jude. Not yet..."**_

_**"It feels like it..."**_

_**"I know...But it's not..." He kissed the side of her head and hugged her briefly before pulling back. She looked at him and smiled. "You good?"**_

_**"I think so..." He smiled. **_

_**"Okay..." She walked into the mixing booth and Tommy grabbed the electric guitar. Kwest nodded to him, and he began to play. 5 minutes later, he set the guitar down, and walked back to the microphone, putting the head phones on. He nodded to Jude as the playback started.**_

_**"**__Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

Lyrics found on 

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?"

_**Tommy smiled, sliding the headphones off. He looked to Kwest for affirmation. They both nodded at eachother, and smiled, walking out of the room. He grabbed Jude's hand with his unbroken arm and pulled her out of the chair. She smiled and kissed him. For a second, he forgot that she was sick.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"I mean, really Jude, grow up..."**_

_**"And why should I do that?"**_

_**"Because you're-...because you're-...ugh! cut!" Everyone laughed and Jude looked down at a sleeping Jason in the carrier.**_

_**"These are vidoes you'll need one day, little buddy..." She sighed, laying back against the couch. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that Tommy's jacket gave off to her. He looked over at her with the camera and smiled, shooting her without her knowing.**_

_**"Hey, Jude, look up!"**_

_**"Chaz!" Tommy groaned as Jude looked up from where she'd had her head burried in Tommy's coat and smiled.**_

_**"Tommy..."**_

_**"What?! This kid should know that his mother loved me a lot." Tommy smiled as he spoke the words. Jude smiled back at him.**_

_**"Well, Quincy, I think he'll feel that love every time he sees you smile." Tommy smiled wider, walking towards her.**_

_**"My baby girl." He pulled her up to him, feeling tears in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him before hugging him.**_

_**"I promise it'll be okay..." She kissed his neck, rubbing his back. After a little bit, she pulled back. "okay?"**_

_**He nodded and kissed her forhead. **_

_**Everyone talked and hung out for a while longer, and Jude was talking to Darius when Tommy walked up behind her, placing his hand on her lower back.**_

_**"Can we talk? In private?" He whispered into her ear. She turned to him and nodded.**_

_**"I'll be back in a minute..." Tommy nodded his head at Darius and grabbed Jude's hand, leading her towards Studio A.**_

_**Inside the studio, he turned around and looked at her.**_

_**"What's wrong?"**_

_**"Nothing." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I just wanted you to myself for a minute..."**_

_**"Oh..." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He pushed her back after a minute.**_

_**"I needed to ask you something. And it can't wait."**_

_**"Okay, what?" She looked in his eyes.**_

_**"I was told Mason won't be back in time...and we needed to know what you wanted to be done..."**_

_**Jude nodded, knowing why Tommy had brought up Mason. When Tommy had left and Mason and she had become engaged, Mason had offered her a plot of land for burrial, and she'd taken him up on his offer. Tommy, however, had done the same time, but they had never gotten around to changing things over.**_

_**"Do we have enough time to change things over?"**_

_**"I don't know..." Tommy walked over to their bags on the chairs and pulled something out of his. It was manilla envalope.**_

_**"My lawyer sent me this yesterday. He said it would depend on how fast this progresses, and how long the court can get it through...it's done equally on both parts...But there's still no sure way because if something happens, Mason could easily turn around and say that he had already sold you the plot of land, and that it has to be used by you, and it would be a big mess..."**_

_**"Unless...could I leave it to someone? And they'd be able to do something with it?" Tommy looked up from the papers to Jude, shocked that she'd come up with the idea. "What? Is it illegal?"**_

_**"Well...no, but to do it...who ever you sell it to would already have to own their own plot of land before they could pass of Mason's."**_

_**"Well...what about Sadie?"**_

_**"I don't know..." Jude sighed, pulling out her cell phone. "What're you doing?"**_

_**"Calling Mason...I'm sure I can get him to sign the papers." Jude dialed Mason's number and put him on speaker phone.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Mas?"**_

_**"Uh...hey." Jude looked down at her shoes, feeling self-consious.**_

_**"I'm assuming it's come to your attention about the burrial plot?"**_

_**"Yeah...I got the papers today."**_

_**"Mas-"**_

_**"Look, Jude, I'll sign them and send them back, okay? Truth is we should have fixed this months ago..."**_

_**"Yeah..." She whispered. Tommy turned to walk out and stopped after a few steps, suprised at who stood in front of him.**_

_**"Mason?" He closed his phone and looked at her.**_

_**"Did you really think I'd stay away?" Jude sighed, feeling tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her. Tommy silently left the room.**_

_**"I was so afraid you wouldn't get home before everything-" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as Mason rubbed her back.**_

_**"I said I'd be back, didn't I?" He pulled back, looking at her.**_

_**"I know...but everything's just going nuts right now!" He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.**_

_**"Well I'll be here until the end from now on...Okay?" She nodded.**_

_**"You good?"**_

_**"Mmhmm..." Jude wiped her cheeks, ridding them of any unremoved tears.**_

_**"Well then, let's get back to that party of yours..." He motioned towards the door, but Jude grabbed his arm, sitting down.**_

_**"Can we talk, first?"**_

_**"Uh...sure..." Mason sat down in the chair that Tommy generally sat in and moved her closer to him. "What's up?"**_

_**"Are you...did...am..."**_

_**"Just come out with it, Jude."**_

_**"When everything happened with Tommy...We never really got to talk, you and I...it just went from Jason being born to Tommy asking me to marry him, and...I don't know. We never got to talk about it..."**_

_**"Jude..." Mason looked at the ground and then back up at her. "You're my best friend. You always have been, and you always will be. But,..." He sighed. "Tommy's always going to be a part of your life. I think we've established that. And I can't commit to a relationship with someone who's constantly thinking about someone else."**_

_**"Yeah..." Jude nodded, understanding.**_

_**"Okay...we good?"**_

_**"Yeah...that was all I needed to know..."**_

_**"Good." He pulled her out of her seat. "Now let's get back out there..." **_

_**Jude smiled. "Maybe I don't want to." She turned around, letting a smile linger on her lips.**_

_**"Oh really?"**_

_**"Really." Mason walked up behind her.**_

_**"Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that." He wrapped his arms around her, tickling her sides. She began to scream and squirm, laughing as he tickled her.**_

_**"Mason!!!!...Stop!!! ...Please!!!!" She giggled loudly, attracting attention from outside the room. Tommy began approaching the door as Mason stopped. Jude looked into his eyes and sighed.**_

_**"I've missed you..."**_

_**"I've missed you too..." He leaned in a bit, and she did the same.**_

_**"Would you kiss me if I told you to?"**_

_**"Only if it would take you from Tommy and bring you back to me..."**_

_**"Kiss me..." **_

_**Just as the door opened, Masons' lips collided with Judes in a bruisingly loving and blissful kiss...**_


	17. Will You Tell Me 2

_Chapter 17_

_Where Did We Go Wrong?(2)_

_a/n:Yeah. Stay belongs to Gavin Mikhail.Characters belong to the writers of I/S. now stop asking. Go away. :) Also, we officially have a banner for the story.Actually, we have two...a friend made one, and I did also... if you're a member on Secret Obsessions (An I/S fan site), you may have seen it. Otherwise, let me know if you want to see it, and I'll send it to you. Then you'll finally know what Jason looks like! lol_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Just as the door opened, Masons lips collided with Jude's in a bruisingly loving and blissful kiss.  
_

_"Whats going on in he-" Tommy stopped mid-sentence, seeing his wife kissing another man. Jude and Mason pulled away from eachother abruptly._

_"Tom..."_

_Tommy swallowed hard._

_"I, ah...I'll come back..." He turned to the door. Jude looked at Mason breifly and then ran to Tommy, grabbing his arm._

_"I'm sorry."Tommy turned and looked at her._

_  
"I'm about to lose you..any time within the next few weeks...and you're kissing your ex?" Tears filled his eyes and his voice became fluidy from crying several times during the course of the day._

_"Tom, it was my fault." Mason stepped forward._

_"Oh, don't you dare. Don't you even DARE try and take all the blame. It takes two to make a kiss look like there's love in it."_

_"I'm sorry, okay!? I wasn't thinking!" Jude said softly. She placed her hand on his forearm. He looked down at it and then back up at her._

_"What do you take me for, Jude!?"_

_"And what does that mean?"_

_"I mean, what do you take me for? Am I just supposed to believe that he shoved you over and started kissing you? Yeah, I highly doubt that." Tommy walked to the door. Jude grabbed her chest. Everyone was crowded near the door. _

_"Tom-" She struggled to take in a breath. It was heard among the crowd of people as her chest quickly tightened. Tommy turned around, knowing that that sound wasn't something you could fake. He reached out and took the hand that she held out to him. His face quickly flushed from angry to scared. She tried again to breathe in, and was caught with a sharp pain in her chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and slowly helped her to lay down on the ground. He placed her head in his lap._

_"It's gonna be okay, baby..." Everyone gathered in the room. They all knew there was nothing that could be done. Tears filled Tommy's eyes. Jude continued to clutch her chest, struggling to catch her breath._

_"I...love...you..." Her voice became fluidy as she struggled against drowning in her own saliva. Tommy smiled softly as several tears ran down his face._

_"I love you too, Girl..." He leaned down and kissed her head softly. Jude stared back at him with the look of a scared puppy. Sadie walked over and sad down next to them. Tommy helped her to sit up a little more. Jude closed her eyes._

_"She's..she's not-"_

_"No...not yet...give her a few minutes..." Tommy said as another few tears escaped his eyelids. Sadie placed her hand over Jude's. It seemed so cold._

_"Jude...I know you can hear me, hun...I love you...And I'll make sure that Tommy does his best with Jason...and I'll always be here to step in when he needs help, sweetie...I promise." She kissed Jude's fingertips. Jude kept her eyes closed._

_"Thank...you...I love...you...too...Saides..." Tears filled Sadie's eyes as she stood. Liam walked up to her and envaloped her in a hug. Darius walked over. He leaned down._

_"We're all here for you Jude...whenever you're ready..." She opened her eyes and looked around._

_"Someone go get Jason." Sadie pulled away from Liam and walked out to the lobby, picking up Jason's carseat. She walked back in and removed the sleeping baby from the seat. Jude reached up weakly and took her son from Sadie. He opened his eyes and looked around. "My sweet boy..." She smiled, rubbing his soft cheek with the knuckle of her index finger on her right hand. He cooed softly. Everyone watched the small family. Jude looked up at Tommy. "Baby?"_

_"Yes, hun?" He averted his gaze from Jason to her._

_"Would you...sing us...to sleep? One...last time...For me?" Several people choked on sobs at her comment._

_"I'd do anything for you, girl...Which song?"_

_"Stay...please..." He nodded. Chaz, who had entered the room along with everyone else, walked over by them and sat down. Everyone was gathered in a circle. (Jude, Tommy and Jason, Sadie and Liam, Darius, Mason, Chaz, Kwest, Portia.) Tommy smiled and looked down at Jude again. He took in a breath, starting out softly._

_"We've come this far and it's so clear  
That we are everything you hoped for, loved, and feared  
And I don't know the reasons why  
All this time, it goes by slowly  
And we don't see much to fight for..."_

_Jude closed her eyes again. A small smile spread across her face._

"What if I get lost here?  
Without you nearby could I still breathe?  
Please tell me..."

_Jude began to mouthe the words as Tommy continued._

"If I would stay here and wait for you  
Would you stay here and wait for me?  
Could you stand and believe in the face of all you never wanted  
This life I lead..."

_Tommy let several more tears run down his cheeks as he continued to sing._

"I owe so much to who you are  
And though I've fallen time and time again  
You've picked me up and brought me far  
I'm safe, and still you fight  
And every time you give I live to find my way  
I try to make things right..."

_He looked down at Jude, who was continuing to mouthe the words as he sang. That second verse was especially about their past. They both knew it._

"If I get lost here  
Without you nearby could I still breathe?  
Please tell me..."

_Tommy was asking himself that question right now. Would he be able to breathe when he woke up tomorrow? Would he even make it home tonight?_

"If I would stay here and wait for you  
Would you stay here and wait for me?  
Could you stand and believe in the face of all you never wanted  
This life I lead..."

_Jude's breathing began to become labored. Tommy let out a small sob, but continued. He sang the bridge a little louder._

"I'm sorry for the times that I could not prepare you  
For every little thing that I could not decide  
No not for us  
I am not the one who fights  
To keep our love awake and still alive  
But someday soon we'll be alright..."

_He was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't prepare her for this. That he couldn't prepare her for getting pregnant at 17. Sorry that he couldn't prepare her for getting married at 18. Sorry he couldn't prepare her for being raped at 17. That he couldn't save them right now.  
Now.  
When she needed him to be able to save them the most, he couldn't do a damn thing, but sit back and watch. But someday soon they'd be alright.  
Atleast that's what he hoped._

_He looked back down at Jude. She'd stopped lip-synching._

_  
"But if I get lost here  
Without you nearby could I still breathe?  
Please tell me... so I know..."_

_He watched as her chest rised slowly._

"If I would stay here and wait for you  
Would you stay here and wait for me?  
Could you stand and believe in the face of all you never wanted  
This life I lead  
Never wanted this life I lead..."

And fell...One. Last. Time.

"You never wanted this life I lead..." 

_Tommy looked down at Jude. "Baby?" He looked down at her chest. It wasn't moving. Someone, he didn't know who, removed a sleeping Jason from Jude's arms. "Jude? Jude, come on, Hun. You're not ready to go yet. It's not time yet...Come on hun. Breathe..." Tears flooded Tommys eyes._

_"Tom..." Sadie whispered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He lifted Jude to his chest._

_"Come on, baby! Breathe! It's not time yet!" _

_"Tom, it's time..."_

_"Jude, please. I lied to you this morning! I'm not ready for you to go! I can't lose you! Not now!" He sobbed out as her body lay lifeless in his arms. "Please...baby...Just open your eyes one more time..." _

_Someone managed to pull Jude from Tommy's grasp, and he broke down, collapsing on the floor._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Tommy Quincy's latest single, One More Day."_

_"Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you _

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still,  
for one more day with you  
(One more day) 

First thing I'd do,  
is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off

I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do,   
With one more day with you 

_But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still,   
for one more day with you  
(One more day) _

_But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still,   
for one more day with you  
(One more day) _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day..."_

_Tommy looked up at a reporter. It'd been 5 years. He was sitting in hospitality at a table._

_"Does it get any easier?"_

_"No...It doesn't..." Tommy said to the reporter with a smile. _

_"But you're smiling?"_

_"Because I know...Even though she's not sitting next to me, she's still here."_

_"Why do you believe that?"_

_"Because..." Tommy's smile widened._

_"Daddy!" A little boy ran in the room._

_"Hey, Jay..." The little boy crawled into his lap. He looked back up at the reporter and Jason nuzzled his head into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arms around his son. "Because...If she wasn't still here...I wouldn't know what to do with this one everyday." Tommy said, refraining from saying 'what the hell to do...' in front of his five year-old. The reporter smiled, writing something on her note-pad._

_"And how are you, Jason?" Jason looked at Tommy, who nodded, smiling._

_"I'm's good.." The reporter smiled and reached in her bag. She pulled out a blueberry tootsie pop._

_"Do you allow him to have candy?" Tommy rolled his eyes, smiling._

_"On occasion. He can have it." She smiled and handed it to Jason. He smiled at her._

_"Thank-you, ma'am..." Tommy smiled._

_"I see you teach your son manners." Tommy smiled._

_"I sure do...He says please and thank-you for everything." Tommy smiled. Jason climbed down and walked over to Sadie, who was across the room cooking something._

_"Well, thank you for the interview, Mr. Quincy." Tommy smiled and shook the reporter's hand. She smiled and walked away. Tommy walked over to Sadie._

_"And how is my brother-in-law today?" She smiled looking at him. He leaned down and picked up Jason._

_"Good." He smiled and looked at her. Liam walked in the room._

_"Well hello." _

_"Hey, hun." He walked over. Tommy smiled._

_"You ready to go home, buddy?"_

_Jason just yawned at Tommy's comment. He looked out the window._

_"What time is it?"_

_"Going on 11...It's really late."_

_"Okay..I'll see you two tomorrow...Don't stay too late doing paperwork..."_

_Sadie nodded and kissed Jason's head._

_"See you two tomorrow," She and Liam said as Tommy walked to the lobby doors. He turned back and nodded._

_"Bye..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_a/n:Okay, there's a long update...And trust me, what I'm about to pull on you, you'll never see coming, so wipe those tears and perk up. :D_


	18. Where Did We Go Wrong 2

-1_**Chapter 16**_

_**Will You Tell Me (2)**_

_**a/n:**** Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here we go.**_

_**Oh, and I have BANNERS!!!!**_

_**One was made by me, the other made by a friend of mine. I know I mentioned if you asked, I'd show. But instead, I'll give you the links.**_

_**http//i81. photobucket. com/ albums/ j230/t qluvzjh2 77/C E.jpg**_

_**h ttp :// i81.p hoto buck et. com /alb ums/ j230 /tql uvzjh 277 / Cha sin g Ec hoe s2**__**. gif**_

"_**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have Tom Quincy here in Memphis talking to us. How are things going for you, Tom?"**_

"_**Great, actually…I'm sending my five year old of to kindergarten next week." Tommy spoke to the radio DJ happily.**_

"_**You sound like you couldn't be happier."  
**_

"_**Honestly? I couldn't be. My life is perfect right now…."**_

"_**Daddy!" Jason ran into the booth, and the DJ smiled.**_

"_**This is?"**_

"_**This is my son. Jason Tyler Christopher Quincy…"**_

"_**Quite the mouthful." The DJ joked.**_

"_**Yeah….It was his mother's idea." Tommy joked back. Jason jumped into Tommy's lap. "It's been almost 5 years since Jude passed…Do you mind if we take a few questions from listeners about her?"**_

"_**No, not at all." Tommy smiled genuinely. The DJ pushed the button the the first phone line.**_

"_**WIXX, We've got Jenny on the line."**_

"_**Hi Tom. I'm Jenny, and I'm from here in Memphis. I was wondering, since you recently took over G Major records with your brother in law, if you were maybe planning to release an album with songs from Jude that we never heard?"**_

_**Tommy chuckled. "You know, it's funny that you ask, Jenny, because my brother in law, Liam, and I were pushing for that to happen these last few years. Now that we've bought out the company from it's old owner, that's one of the first things we were planning to do, so you can expect an album by the end of next month."**_

"_**Thankyou for calling Jenny." The DJ switched it to the next line. "WIXX. Next we have Christina."**_

"_**Hi, I'm Christina and I'm from Seattle. I was reading the other day that G Major's name was going to be changing it's name and that it would be taking on a whole slot of new artists the other day?"**_

"_**Hi, Christina." Tommy smiled. He knew this call was coming. "Yes, we are planning to change G Major's name. The name originally came from a friend who the company before this most recent owner. The name will be changed to RapidMusic. As far as the slot of new artists, we've been speaking with many artists in both Canada and here in the U.S. We've signed most of these artists, but we're always looking for more artists. So if you've got talent, come on down to Toronto, we'll have a listen, and then we'll talk."**_

"_**Thankyou for your question, Christina." The DJ pushed another button on the switchboard. "Next we have Angela."………….**_

_**Tommy walked into his hotel room with Jason asleep in his arms. He set him on the bed and walked over to his suitcase. Opening it, he rummaged through it until he found a pair of pajamas for Jason. He walked back over to the bed and lifted the small boy. **_

"_**Come on, Jay…" The little boy opened his eyes as there was a soft knock on the door adjoining their room to the next. "The door is open." Tommy spoke softly. It opened and Sadie stepped through.**_

"_**Liam wanted to know if you two were still going tonight?" She refrained from saying out, knowing if she said it from Jason, it might upset him. **_

"_**Yeah…I just gotta get him changed." Tommy turned back to Jason and began to help him change out of his clothes. He changed him into his pajamas. Sadie walked over to the mini fride and pulled out a sipper cup. She handed it Tommy, who handed it to Jason.**_

"_**I can't believe he'll be 5 next month…"**_

"_**I can't believe that even though he's only 4 right now, they're letting him go into kindergarten."**_

"_**Well, you know it's because of your career…"**_

"_**Yeah…I guess I can be fortunate that I'll still be able to take him with me when I travel…"**_

"_**That's true…" Sadie nodded. Tommy walked over to his suitcase, rummaging through it. He pulled out a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt.**_

_**Jeans(ht tp/img. alibaba. com/ photo/ 11217645/ Junco Jeans For Mens .jpg)**_

_**Shirt( (The one on Tylerthe spiky haired dude.))**_

_**He removed his shirt while still standing there. Sadie looked over at him.**_

"_**You don't mind do you?" Tommy spoke, rushed.**_

"_**No, I know you're in a hurry." He nodded and pulled on the clean shirt he had pulled out. He unbuckled his jeans and quickly removed his dress shoes, kicking them across the room. "God, I hate dressing up."**_

_**Sadie chuckled as he said that. He quickly slid his dress pants off and pulled on his jeans. He walked back over to the suitcase and picked up his dress clothes. He stuffed them into the side of it and pulled out a belt.**_

_**(http//images. overstock. com/ f/102 /3117/8h /www. overstock. com/ images/ products/L 10468403. Jpg)**_

_**As soon as the belt was slid the the loops, as if on cue, the door opened. Liam walked through.**_

"_**Hey, you ready to go?" Tommy nodded. "Good." **_

_**Tommy walked over to the dresser and grabbed his wallet and then opened the top drawer, pulling out a pack of money that was clipped together by a money clip. He shoved it all into his back left pocket. One final time, he walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of dark blue **__**Champion® Current Athletic**__**. He slid them on and then walked over, grabbing a key card off of the nightstand.**_

"_**Okay. We can go now." Liam nodded and headed towards the door. Tommy walked over to Jason, kissing the side of his head softly. He nodded to Sadie and then walked out of the door.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sometime after Tommy and Liam had arrived at the bar of the night, (Which happened to be a new club, called Room) the usual swarm of girls that seemed to appear no matter where they went, were crowding them. After fussing with the annoyance of the girls for a while, the two finally opted to go into a private room to talk about business plans.**_

"_**So….How's life?"**_

_**Tommy rolled his eyes. "You and Sadie travel with me everywhere. If things had changed, don't you think you would know?"**_

"_**I don't know…You have to remember; You don't talk all that much outside of the media."**_

_**Tommy nodded, knowing that Liam was right.**_

"_**Five years tomorrow…." Tommy looked up at Liam. He ran a hand through his hair.**_

"_**I know…." He sighed, lifting his beer to his lips. He took a small sip and then sighed, setting it back on the table. A waiter making rounds opened the door.**_

"_**Can I get either of you gentelmen anything?"**_

"_**No, not at the moment," Liam nodded at the waiter. She closed the door and Liam turned back to Tommy. "Look, anyone who knows you well enough, knows that the smile you put on whenever you're talking to the media, or talking to someone on the radio, whatever, it's just a cover up. Because Sadie and I both know that you're not as happy as you say you are. We both know know you're not doing 'great' , as you claim to tell everyone asks. And we know that you barely make it from day to day without thinking about her."**_

_**Tommy gulped, knowing Liam was right. But he didn't stop him.**_

"_**Look, I'm not yelling at you….But at some point, you've got to stop denying it…Or it's going to come back to get you a lot worse than it would be if you just deal with it now."**_

_**Tommy sighed, lifting his beer again. He took another sip of it and then set it down.**_

"_**I am dealing with it. In my own way, on my own terms, and on my own time."**_

"_**Damn it, Tom. You and I both you know you avoiding this is only making it worse…."**_

"_**Well, It's not your life anyway…." Liam shook his head as his hands fisted. He struggled to hold in his pending anger. **_

"_**You know what…I'm gonna go back to the hotel because I don't want to start an argument with you're here. I'll see you later."**_

_**Liam threw a few bills on the table and got up and walked out. Tommy sipped his beer again and then stood and walked out after throwing a few bills on the table also. He walked outside and thew what was left of his beer into a trashcan. Looking around, he remembered that he had the keys to the rental that he and Liam had driven there in. He walked over to it as rain started to come down. He looked around and got in, starting the car. As he pulled onto the street, it began to pour. He turned on the windsheild wipers as high as they could go as he struggled to see. Reaching for the radio, he kept turning the dial in hopes of finding a weather report.**_

"_**Put on-….touched down-….walking in memph-….the pieces of my-….seems like I-….I like the way-……feels-…pieces of me-…..the just hovered-….And the latest weather-….walk-" Tommy turned it back to the previous station.**_

_**(Lyrics belong to Walking In Memphis by Lonestar, Pieces Of Me by Ashlee Simpson and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.)**_

"_**In the latest weather report from meteorologist Mark Baden (The hot hot hot meteorologist we have here in southeastern WI. So yes, he exists. No, I don't own him. He's married….I think.), there is a heavy storm moving in from Jericho at 25 miles an hour. (Jericho actually exists.) The storm is moving at a south eastern angle and will be hitting Memphis by 11:15. If you're out on the roads at this time, it is highly advised that you get indoors. This storm is capable of producing torrential winds and rains, golf ball sized hail, and possibly even a tornado. It is not safe to be on the roads right now. You should take cover in a safe, protective shelter. If you are unable to take cover in a building, take cover inside a deep ditch." The end of the weather report was followed by 3 annoying beeps. Tommy sighed and shut off the radio. He changed lanes and turned on the next road, deciding to take the back way to the hotel where there would be less traffic. As he turned, someone honked their horn. He turned his head to his left, seeing the telephone pole. To his right, there was car that had no means of slowing down in all the slipperiness of the road. Another car coming from his left was struggling to stop, as was another from straight ahead. He looked all around him as lights became a blur, trying to figure out how to get out of the way. As his head whipped back around, he realized there was no way out. He clamped his hands on the steerig wheel tightly and closed his eyes just before a sound of crushing metal filled the air………………………………...**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**((See, now I love you guys too much to leave you with just that….Have some fun with hating me in this next part. :P))**_

_**Tommy opened his eyes and then clamped them tightly shut again as the lights were daggars to his eyelids.**_

"_**Tom, hun?" He slowly opened his eyes again, knowing that voice. Her face came in as a blur for a moment, before it cleared.**_

"_**Jude?" His voice was hoarse, almost not audible, and fluidy. **_

"_**Yeah, baby…I'm right here." She caressed his cheek.**_

"_**This can't be right…A-Am I dea-"**_

"_**No…You're not dead…"**_

_**He looked at her. "But…I had this…Dream…You had cancer. And you died…And it was just me and Jason…It-"**_

"_**No,….No, baby…." She smiled softly, running her fingertips over his arm.**_

"_**Then….What happened?" He looked at her as tears filled eyes, partly from confusion, and partly from the pain the lights were giving him. Jude looked up.**_

"_**I'm sorry. Is the light hurting your eyes?"**_

"_**It's making my head throb," he admitted.**_

_**Jude stood and dimmed them. She returned to his bedside, sitting next to him.**_

"_**So….what happened?" He whispered.**_

"_**The morning after Mason and I ended it, you were supposed to meet Sadie, Liam, and me to talk about the take-over of G Major, but you never showed up….You got into a car accident…."**_

"_**During the rainstorm?"**_

_**Jude nodded. "You remember the rain storm?"**_

"_**I….Right before I woke up, In my dream….I got into a car accident, and it was during a rainstorm…But…In my dream…You, you were still pregnant…"**_

_**Jude nodded. "What else happened in your dream?"**_

"_**Well…We had the baby…and named him Jason….Jason Tyler Christopher Quincy…." Jude smiled.**_

"_**I told you about him….The day after I gave birth….What else do you remember?"**_

"_**I remember…You were in a coma….Yeah…I got to G Major and you had collapsed….And then you were in a coma for 4 months…And when you woke up, you had Jason…And then…We got married…" Tommy looked at her. "We aren't married yet, are we?"**_

"_**No, " Jude giggled softly. "We aren't….What else?"**_

"_**Um….Well, like I said, you had cancer…and you died…And all of a sudden it was five years later, and it was just me and Jason….and there was Sadie and Liam, who were now married…."**_

_**Jude nodded. **_

"_**Are they?"**_

"_**Not yet….Liam said he wouldn't get married without his best man." Tommy let out a soft chuckle.**_

"_**And then Liam and I went out one night, and I got into the accident…And woke up…"**_

_**Jude nodded. "Well…I never collapsed. Jason never grew up to be a five year old. I never got cancer and died. But you, you got into an accident. And you've been in a coma."**_

"_**For how long?" Tommy asked, tentatively.**_

"_**4 months, 2 days, 4 hours and 29 minutes…."**_

"_**Then…that would make Jason-"**_

"_**And Timothy."**_

_**Tommy looked at her. "What?"**_

"_**There were two…Jason, and Tim. Those were the names we decided on…."**_

"_**We….we had twins?"**_

_**Jude nodded.**_

"_**Well….where are they? How old are they? What are their full names?"**_

"_**They're both-" Two nurses stood at the door with newborn cribs.**_

"_**You asked that these two be brought to this room?" The first nurse said. Jude nodded.**_

"_**Thank you…." She walked over and to out Timothy from his crib and then returned to Tommy and looked at him. "I know you're weak, but…Do you want to hold him?" Tommy looked back and fourth between Jude and the baby tentatively for a few moments before nodding. She laid the baby in his arms and then walked back over to the other crib and lifted Jason from it.**_

"_**So?" Tommy spoke softly.**_

"_**They're just barely 36 hours old. Both are 6 pounds, 9 ounces. Jason was born at 5:29 AM and Tim at 5:32 AM."**_

"_**June 5th, 2007.…" Tommy looked up at Jude. "Yeah….It was right…." He smiled.**_

"_**Full name of this one I'm holding, please?"**_

"_**Timothy Rozon James Quincy…." Jude spoke softly.**_

"_**Rozon?"**_

"_**It was something unique…You said you wanted something from your Italian heritage, so we decided on Rozon."**_

_**  
Tommy nodded.**_

"_**Both beautiful names." He stated softly. Jude nodded. She yawned and looked up at him. His head was bandaged from the most recent surgery he'd had the week before.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Nothing….but you should know…they cut your hair to do surgery…." Tommy's eyes widened.**_

"_**Don't worry. They didn't shave it off…Just cut it. He nodded and then looked back down at Tim.**_

"_**Wow…." **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Okay, so how much do you hate me right now? Or, rather, how much do you love me? J I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed. Also, a friend of mine did a little picture morphing, so I have a picture of Timmy and Jason together:**_

_**ht tp/i 81 .phot obuck et.c om/al bums/j 230/t qluvzjh277/ baby quincy2. Jpg**_

_**As always, just remove the spaces. Hope you enjoyed. Leave some rave reviews so I know that you want more….Well, that and Dancing and CE are in competition for which is better liked….right now they're tied at 80.…So let's change that. :D**_


	19. I Can't Let Go 1

_Chapter 19_

_I Can't Let Go (1)_

A/N: So I've been fixing, reformatting, etcetera On a lot of things w/ this story. Up until earlier tonight, I had no clue on where to go with it. That's what movies are so great for. I got my idea from a movie. :). One word. Recent. New. ((Those aren't it, by the way :P)) The word is:

Zodiac.

I won't tell you what that means, but it means something. Rent the movie. LOL.

Anywho. On the flip side, I've set up a new site. (Blame my father. I've been around computers since I was 2, and I know everything from crashing a computer to restoring it. Which is scary, considering I failed freshman History...Sorry. Had Mono. :) )Anywho, it's a bit more formal than DLS (Not that I'm trying to steal thunder... But 8 members might cause me to shed a few tears. Lol) Anywho...Ummm...Yeah. Sorry. I'm spacey. It's called drinking too much coffee 3 AM lol. I need to lay off, I know...but it's Chocolate Silk:D Okay...Now I need help. lol. Anywho, the link is ((Spaced out of course)), www. Instantmemories. Proboards82. Com.

Definitely check out the rules. They explain a lot. Lol.

Anywho...Yeah. :)

I can't even say how long this is gonna be...I've got a hormonal pregnant woman 5 feet away from me. Who happens to be my sister and it's 4 AM, so...Yeah.

Here we go!!! ((starts car and drives away fast))

* * *

Tommy scribbled lyrics into his notebook, looking around the room. Jude stepped in, carrying to sodas. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey..." 

She smiled and walked over to him, setting it in front of him. "Here."

He shook his head. "I'm not thirsty." He looked back down at the notebook he was scribbling in, looking at the lyrics in it. She pulled his pencil back. He looked up at her. "Hey..."

She looked him in the eye. "You don't sleep, you don't eat,...Is there something you're not telling me, Quincy?"

He shook his head. "Every thing's fine, Jude...Just leave it alone." he took his pencil back and started scribbling lyrics again. She reached over and grabbed the pencil again, taking It from his hands.

"Quincy," she spoke his name more firmly, grabbing his chin to look at her. "What're you hiding?"

He pulled from her grasp. "Nothing. God, Jude." He took his pencil back from her and turned back to the notebook. She took it from him and stood. "What the hell?!"

"You've been home for weeks. And every day you sit in here writing. It wouldn't be such a but flipping deal if we didn't have two sons, but we do, Tommy!"

He stood angrily, throwing the pencil on the soundboard. "I'm. Busy." He growled, grabbing the notebook from her. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it, making him wince. She lifted his sleeve, seeing a cut.

"What? Doing this? Is this what you're so busy doing? Wallowing in misery? Cutting yourself!!??" She let go of his arm, her face flushing with anger. "What the hell Tommy!? Who are you! Because you're not the guy that I fell in love with!!"

He let out a laugh.

"News flash, Jude. No one's perfect!! I'm one person!!!"

She nodded fiercely. "Yeah! And you're cutting!? What for!?!?"

He shook his head. "Why should I bother to explain it to you. You wouldn't understand." He shook his head at her and began walking away.

"Try me, Tommy. I've been raped, I've been blackmailed,...I'd be willing to believe that clowns have you brainwashed at this point!!!" She threw something to the ground that Tommy didn't see, but it shattered.

"God damn it!!" She dropped whatever she'd thrown and ran from the room, towards the washroom. Tommy noticed the drips of blood on the floor and rushed behind her. He followed her into the washroom and turned on the tap, waiting for it to become lukewarm before he placed her hand under it. She seethed as it stung her palm. He sighed apologetically and let the water run over it a little longer before removing it and covering it with a small towel. He applied pressure to it for a few moments, staring at her in the eyes. She stared back at him, not showing any sign of emotion to the last few minutes. He simply shook his head and walked over to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out Neosporin and some gauze. He wiped away the blood from the cut before putting the Neosporin on it and then wrapping her hand in gauze. She sighed when he was finished and walked away. He followed her out to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

She looked back at him. "I have a show to play...And then...I don't _know...maybe to an adoption agency,_" She whispered under her breath. Tommy's failed to catch the last part of the sentence and shook his head.

"Well...Would you like me to come with you?"

She looked up at him again. "I don't know. I mean, you lock yourself away most of the time. I'm sure our friends and family would like to see you." She pulled on her jacket. "But...I'm really..." She lifted her hand, as if telling him to stop moving. "I don't really wanna be around you right now. I'm really, so annoyed, with this attitude you've had lately." She finished pulling on her jacket and then walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

She walked out the door, shutting it hard enough to make the door frame rattle as she did. Tommy cringed and went in search of a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess in the studio...

* * *

Jude settled on the stool, strumming her guitar softly. The final adjustments were being made up on stage, and she was to be raised up from the ground floor. Sadie approached her with a bottle of water. She smiled and took it appreciatively. Sadie smiled, taking it back from her. 

"Tommy's a no-show?"

Jude shook her head sadly, moving the stool behind her aside.

"3 Minutes, Jude." She nodded to the techie and then turned back to Sadie. "No. He's cutting now...What next Sadie...How am I supposed to marry him when he won't open up to me?"

Sadie shrugged. "I don't know, Jude...Maybe...Maybe you're not..."

Jude sighed and nodded. She looked at the floor. The techie walked back over to them. "30 seconds, Jude."

She nodded to him. "Thanks, John."

He smiled and nodded before walking away. Sadie quickly hugged Jude and then kissed the side of her head. "It'll all be okay, Jude...We'll figure it out...Just,...Go sing your butt off."

Jude nodded and settled on the platform. Sadie took a few steps back, waving at her as music could be heard from above. Jude smiled, taking a deep breath.

The stage opened up above her, a mixture of smoke and bright blue and green lights. She stepped forward, placing a hand on the microphone. She stared straight into one of the cameras as if she were looking at Tommy from the other side.

Tommy rushed into the sitting room, turning on the correct channel. He sat down on the chaise lounge, watching as the camera glowered up to Jude's face.

"Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,..."

Tears filled Jude's eyes. She shut them attempting to push them away. Instead they spilled over. She opened her eyes, staring straight into the camera again.

"From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?..."

Tommy sighed softly, scooting forward in his seat. He knew she was talking to him.

"Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you..."

Jude looked out at the crowd of fans. They covered any and every bit of green grass of the stadium. She couldn't help but smile.

"For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?..."

Tommy knew what she was getting at. She couldn't keep playing games with him, and if he didn't get his act together soon, she's walk away.

"The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you..."

He looked down at the floor. She was still staring into the camera. The focus was so clear, so demanding...The affinity between them was undeniable, but he wasn't sure he could go that far again.

"What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours..."

She finally broke the note off, her voice faltering slightly. Tears were now visibly streaming down her cheeks, though she continued to stare straight into the camera. The crowd was unusually silent, most likely because of the apparent pain showing in her features.

"What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now..."

She finished out the song, still staring at the camera. After a few moments, she nodded her head slightly, as if she was telling Tommy that now it was his time to choose. She waved to the crowd, smiling slightly and wiping her tears, leaving them with a simple thank you before exiting the stage.

She walked off and found Sadie somewhere in the back waiting for her. As she approached them, she saw the man she'd shared lunch with the day before. A smile spread across her face.

"Hi, Jude Harrison?" She nodded, shaking the mans hand. "I'm James Ramsey. Toronto's adoption agency's owner." Jude nodded again, smiling. "So...let's talk..."

* * *

Ummm...how much do you hate me right now :-P 

Sorry...It's just something I thought of spur of the moment. I'm definitely going with it...But don't forget. Zodiac. More soon. I promise. :)


	20. Authors Note

Authors note: 

After grueling debate with myself over the last few days, I've decided to pull this story down. Really, its been months since I've updated, and my life is in the fast lane far too much these days for me to even try to come up with a plot for it. Last summer I might've had some whim of an idea to go with, but thats far too gone, and there's too much standing in the way right now to keep it going.

Instead, I'm pulling it down and rewriting it. I hope that my choice to do this is understood, as I'm doing it out of fairness to you readers, and due to the fact that I don't have the ability to be able to carry through with this story anymore. I find this a major reason why Dancing came to an ending quickly. So many times I've questioned that story's ending as well, which was what led me to decide to re-write that story as well, though under and altered title.

That being said, I've already started Restless Affinity, and it won't be long before the story is posted, so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
